Never-Ending Adventure
by VSnow
Summary: Love. It had always been and always would be for her. Her parents, Her sister, Herself, And Honey-


Elsa had decided to stay…

To stay in the forest.

To stay where she felt most free, most alive.

Everyone who saw her had commented how different she looked, but it was not her physical appearance that had changed. All that had changed was on the inside. Perhaps it was that feeling she felt deep within, it felt as though it seeped through her skin, setting her aglow.

She knew she had made the right decision, though Anna had protested at first.

Elsa had assured that she would visit every Friday to play games, to catch up on news and share her own.

Anna was an amazing leader. If their last adventure together had taught Elsa anything it was that this was true.

So all was well, all was right.

Right?

She had finally found what had been calling out to her.

And she finally felt herself at home, at peace with herself. She had accepted and learned all there was about herself.

Hadn't she?

That was what she had thought at first.

Through sleep, Elsa felt a very specific chill, a chill that could only come from part of her body being uncovered during the night. Though the cold did not bother her in the slightest, the feeling of being partially uncovered did. She pulled the skin blanket over to her, protesting in her half-woken state, "Anna, stop taking the blanket."

_Skins?_

These were not the sheets of the castle.

Elsa was not in the castle, nor was she in her bed.

Blue eyes turned to her bedmate whom she hoped was still asleep herself.

But Honeymaren was not, instead she was sitting up entirely, awake as though she had not yet closed her eyes.

Through the dim light Elsa was able to see distress wrinkling the other's face.

Before Elsa could open her mouth, before she could explain her behavior, Honeymaren's voice whispered words of concern, "You miss your sister a lot, don't you." She looked away first, her eyes falling to her own sibling who slept not too far off.

"Of course." Elsa whispered back, following those brown eyes wherever they led. She knew well enough how to not wake a sleeping sibling.

The twins shared a sleeping quarters, much like she and Anna had. Elsa was grateful they had invited her to stay with them until her own would be built. There was a lot to attend to, and the progress was slow. Elsa hated to impose, but simultaneously she hoped-

"Are you unhappy about your decision to stay? Why did you stay?" Honeymaren asked the two questions in rapid secession, without a breath's pause, almost as though it had been rehearsed over and over before.

"Well, it's like you said, I belong here." Elsa replied just as easily, because it was.

"You have been adapting so naturally." Honeymaren agreed, "In fact, it feels as though you have always been here."

Elsa tried her hardest to expel that expression from the other's face, she joked, "If I would have been, you would have had a bigger bed."

And whatever emotion that had cause Honeymaren's face to wrinkle fell away as she giggled, pursing her lips together tight to be sure nothing escaped.

And how Elsa wished she hadn't-

Honeymaren's laugh always rang out like a song. Without fail it caused her to smile.

Ryder let out a song of his own as he inhaled deeply in sleep, his nose humming an off key tone.

Reminded once more of siblings, Honeymaren was quick to note, "I am glad your sister is handling your separation well."

"She is strong, and has her own path to explore now, her own adventure. Besides, she is far better suited to be queen." Elsa assured.

Honeymaren could see the care the former queen had for her sister. But there was something else that caught her attention, "Why do you say that?"

"Eventually, you see, I would have had to marry and-"

Another loud 'song' escaped Ryder's lips, it caused Elsa to cover her mouth for fear of waking him with her words.

Honey shot her brother a look, and it seemed as though he could feel his sisters annoyance as he began to shift uncomfortably. She shook her head, not yet turning away from her brother, "I don't know what I would do without him." And this time speaking a bit louder still, "I suppose get a ' ."

He made a noise again, as if to prove her point exactly.

"I wouldn't mind having a brother."

Elsa's words brought Honeymaren back to their conversation. It was an intimate confession. So much so that it demanded an intimate answer, "And I have always wanted a sister."

Brown eyes smiled along with lips. It made Elsa wonder for a moment what those eyes were hinting.

Were they hinting?

Something about this banter felt playful, and yet Elsa felt very lost with how to respond, "I can be like a sister to you." But the words felt stiff on her lips, she immediately regretted saying them.

For they were not at all in congruence with what she deeply wished.

As the words reached her ears, Honeymaren shifted, her eyes widening slightly as she nodded, "I guess you could be." Her voice cracked slightly as though she were waking from a dream. And then as soon as the change had come, it passed. Honeymaren once again seemed as relaxed as she always had when speaking with the former queen.

Elsa was unsure what she had said to cause such a reaction in her friend… then again … maybe-

There was something she felt calling to her.

Not a voice, but a call none the less. And this time Elsa knew exactly what it meant to her.

Elsa had never been a very open person. And yet she had quickly found a closeness with this other through a simple lullaby, through the many similarities they shared.

It prompted Elsa to share something she had not yet shared with a soul, "You know, After you had told me about the fifth spirit. I was sure that it was that spirit who was calling out to me."

"It was. You had found it was-"

"Yes." Elsa said, but shook her head 'no', feeling her cheeks warm, "Not quite." She glanced quickly into brown eyes that held their focus to hers so intently. It brought her peace. That comfort was so nostalgic, "I thought, I thought the siren call was from someone like me. Someone I would meet there in the cave, someone… else."

Honeymaren moved forward, holding on to the edge of every word. Elsa's story was like a long awaited extension to the legend she had heard as a child, "So you believed there would be a guide for you in Ahtohallan?" By moving forward Honeymaren's hand fell over the skin blankets, pressing atop Elsa's underneath by accident alone, slowly warming them, "But even without one, regardless you found what you were looking for, the truth."

And that was indeed true, but-

"What I am saying is. I think I was looking for many answers. And I did find the answer to many things."

Honeymaren listened, her head tilted as though to ask: _What did you hope you would find the answer to? And if you understand, why do you still seem concerned?_

And so Elsa answered accordingly, watching as Honeymaren nodded with appreciation as all the questions in her mind began to be answered aloud, "The story of my parents, the truth of our people, where my powers came from, and that I…" Yet again Elsa reached the part that was hardest to explain, "I had hoped to find someone like myself."

"Someone with powers? You thought the voice that called to you was a woman like yourself?" Honey smiled, "You do know that you are one of a kind."

"And I did not find them there." She remembered her heartbeat with excitement as she entered the ice river.

It was like a palace, not unlike the one she had built for herself to hide. It had crossed her mind-

What if there was another like herself inside, a woman feeling just as she had.

She had remembered Anna's stories when they were young, when they had played with snow figures instead of going to sleep.

A woman, feeling just as she does…

"I thought if she had been like me, trapped in that ice cave, I- I could rescue her."

"Like a fairytale?" Honey questioned, her hushed voice a bit skeptical, "One were a prince saves a princes with love's kiss?"

Elsa felt a bit foolish, "I know, I know." This was the very same mindset she had once scolded Anna for having, and now she too had felt the rush of possibility when she had followed that voice into the unknown, "It's not something I expect you to understand, but-"

"But, I do." For the first time Honey cut her off.

Elsa was taken aback, "You do?"

"I think I do."

A silence fell over them… well, as silent as it could be with a certain brother's snores.

"Well… what if, let's say, she were not to have ice powers. Or any powers really." Honeymaren seemed to test, "What then?"

Blue and brown eyes held so fast. And Elsa once again remembered the beat of her heart as she faced her greatest adventure, "I think there would have to be more to know to make any kind of decision."

"Oh?" Honeymaren smiled widely.

And Elsa could hear that smile in the form of laughter inside of her mind. "Well, she would have to be kind. Someone who I can speak to well. Enjoy warm hugs. Get along well with my family. Enjoy some adventure. And-"

"And?"

"Be someone like you."

"Someone who is like a sister to you?" Honeymaren joked, replaying all Elsa had offered earlier.

"Oh, no." Elsa said firmly.

This time Honeymaren could not help but laugh out.

It sounded exactly as Elsa had heard in her mind. It caused her to smile and soon she too was laughing along.

There was no understanding Elsa could place on the emotion she was feeling. All she knew was that she was happy.

Suddenly however, a shadow ran between the pair. Something soft yet fierce hit Honeymaren, throwing her backwards.

Elsa turned in the direction of the attack, ready to strike. But it was-

"Save it for the morning." Ryder pleaded, "I need to get some kind of sleep."

The pair had been so engrossed in their chatter that they had not noticed their voices raise, they had not even noticed the younger twin had awoken.

Before Elsa could open her mouth to apologize there was a shift in movement around her and Honeymaren through what had assaulted her back over at her brother.

This was the start of an all out war as Ryder sat up again, "Do you really want to try me?"

To which his sister responded with another merciless attack.

"I can't wait for you both to have a place of your own."

"Aw~ But won't you miss me."

A magical forest… no,** life** is about transformation.

You are forever and always learning about yourself, that adventure never ends.

It did not matter if alone or shared, Elsa could not wait to go on adventure after adventure, understanding herself deeper and deeper. She no longer felt a fear to drown. Because she knew there was one consistent.

**_Love._**

It had always been and always would be for her.

Her parents,

Her sister,

Herself,

And Honey-

Chapter Management

Elsa felt her mind freeze over.

Is that how she felt?

That she...and Honey…maybe…

Ryder tried his hardest to fend off his sister's tickles, "I can't wait for you both to have a place of your own." He laughed despite himself.

"Aw~ But won't you miss me." Came a teasing reply.

The twins continued to poke fun at one another, teasing this and that. The younger was not much of a fighter, and had never been a match for his sister.

"Elsa. Help." He pleaded to the only one who he felt would listen.

But there was no response.

Glancing over he found the one in question nowhere in sight, "Where is she?" He asked, watching with relief as his sister turned her attention elsewhere.

"Elsa."

"She must have gotten upset seeing how you torture your brother in such a way." He chuckled. But it was short lived as concern of his own set in as he looked to his sister's face, "I hope I didn't say anything." He whispered, cursing his inner awkwardness, "I really know nothing about women."

"I am a w-"

"You don't count, you are my sister."

Honeymaren nudged him one more time, making her way to retrieve a candle before heading outside.

"Good luck."

She felt she heard her brother say. But Honey was no longer listening, she exited into the outside world, the chilled night air hitting her stronger than she had expected.

As she crossed the threshold into the night, the fumes from the wax blew towards her, a wonderful warm and sweet sent.

Warm.

It was in stark contrast to the night air.

Was it the night air that made her feel so cold?

The fire that always burned bright in the middle of their village was slowly dying. It had been this way for a few nights already, as the moon had gotten larger and brighter in the sky, there was no need.

Luckily, through the dim light of her single small flame, Honeymaren found she could still see well in the dark. There had been many nights she had helped protect their village with much less.

"Elsa?" Honey quickly made her way towards the figure outlined by the moonlight.

The former queen did not move at the sound of her name, instead she seemed hypnotized by the sky. It wasn't until Honeymaren was beside her that she finally turned, her cool blue eyes catching the warm gold of that single flame, magnifying her distant expression.

Elsa looked ethereal.

And for the first time since their meeting, Honeymaren felt she was truly looking upon the fifth spirit of the forest. It caused a realization in her that the Autumn air was perhaps not to blame for the chill she had felt.

Elsa quickly turned her eyes back to the moon, the celestial body matching so perfectly with her magical nature.

And Honey found herself able to breathe again, enough to ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just… the moon." Elsa was gazing into that distant light as though she had been holding counsel with an old confidant.

And though Elsa had said otherwise, Honey knew better, "No, I don't think you are _alright_." She pointed to the cloth that hung around the taller woman's shoulders, "Your sister specifically told me you are worried about something if you put your mother's shawl on."

And it was indeed true.

"What else did she tell you?" Elsa wondered.

Honey shook her head, "Nothing more than these words of wisdom, she imparted only this before leaving from her last visit."

Elsa sighed, of course Anna would have, "I wish I could see more of the moon tonight." She was well versed in its phases and deeply needed an encouraging friend, one who would assure her of her thoughts, one who would assist her through all she wished to say, "The moon is at its fullest tonight. But there are too many clouds that I can only see it come and go in fragments."

The moon?

Honey raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure that that was all that was concerning the other. But she would not question. Instead she found herself wanting to do anything to make Elsa's wish come true. Pressing her lips together, Honeymaren blew out her candle, the only thing she could think to do to make the moon shine brighter. She followed the trail of smoke to the sky, taking note of her own good fortune, "I am glad I get the chance to see it at all."

Elsa felt her stomach turn. She still, and felt she would forever remain, sick from the thought of what her grandfather had done.

The reason why Honey had been born without the moon as a friend, the reason she had never seen the sky until her 28th year, "I-" Elsa swallowed her words, for they were already known well by the other. Honeymaren had already told her not to apologize so much, so instead Elsa shared, "The moon was my only companion during the nights for almost as long as I can remember."

And though Elsa had told Honey much of her childhood, she had never mentioned this. How Honeymaren had listen as best she could to every word, how she hoped Elsa would see that she would be there. And though Honey found she could comprehend, she admittedly could not fully understand.

She had grown without the moon, but with so much support from her family around her. That love shown brighter than the moon in her memory.

But Elsa-

Elsa had spent most of her life with the love of the moon, it's silent beauty as an only friend.

So Honeymaren could not understand… but she vowed to keep trying, just as she felt Elsa had been doing with her, with this new home.

"Does your brother-" Elsa began again, still looking far off, "Does he think we will be living together?"

"Oh, he was joking." Honey tried to dismiss, but upon seeing blue eyes meet her own, the glow of the moon still reflected in them, it caused truths to fall from her lips without any reserve, "Unless of course you ever became lonely, if you ever needed- I would be happy to-" Her voice trailed off.

Elsa was reminded of how she felt, as though she was a burden on the twins. And yet, how she also hoped that nothing had to change once she had a place of her own.

Under the moon, she felt courage.

"I was hoping you would." Elsa spoke out, finding herself somehow completely unafraid, "If you would be willing, I would like for _you_ to join me."

"You have made Ryder a happy man." Honeymaren joked, hoping it would cover up the giddiness she felt, before following quickly with a most contented reply, "But of course, I would love to."

_Love_

The look on Honeymaren's face.

Elsa was practically giddy, a warmth spread to her cheeks and swelled around her. It took a moment for her to realize what it had been that caused her to feel her feet free from the ground.

Gale.

"Gale! Put her down please." Honey reached her hands into the sky, "We will all play together tomorrow."

And as requested Gale released it's hold, placing Elsa perfectly within those outstretched arms.

"Until then… would you come back in for sleep?" Honey asked.

But Elsa looked away, finding herself far too close to the other to respond otherwise.

Begging the question, "Was there anything else?"

Elsa nodded, there was much.

But to begin-

In two weeks' time would be Anna's wedding.

Elsa smiled to herself, remembering when Honey had first heard the news.

_So fast._ She had said.

_Not as fast as it could have been. _Elsa had thought back to the Hans debacle.

"Will you come with me?"

Honeymaren tilted her head aside, "Of course, we are sleeping in the same-"

"To the wedding." Elsa clarified from all that was in her mind.

"Anna has already invited everyone." Came a plain and honest response.

Still, Elsa was unsure if the other knew exactly what she was asking, "But, you-" She began.

Honeymaren was brave, but she had yet to travel outside of the wood. A place without any magic to her seemed scary, foreign.

"There will be food and dancing-" Elsa tried to persuade, unaware that one of those words alone was enough to cause Honey to be against the idea, even if her wish was to go.

"I cannot dance." Honey admitted, finally removing herself from the other, "And I am sure if I **had **learned how, it is not in the style of Arendielle nobles.

The power of the moon still held Elsa in such a way, guiding her as though she were a baby taking her first steps, "I can teach you."

Brown eyes, eyes freckled with drops the color of sweet rich tree sap, looked to blue, "You will?"

"Only if you will also teach me how to dance in the way you have learned." Elsa added quickly, she wished to learn more than anything.

How had Honeymaren spent her days?

What traditions did her family hold after Autumn past?

All of it.

"I do not mind how terrible you think it will be, because I am surely not the best teacher either."

"Alright." Came a nod of agreement.

And instantly, overeagerly, Elsa held out her hand.

It was taken in kind.

"I will lead us in the steps." Elsa spoke matter of fact, quickly losing herself to her thoughts, replacing giddiness with seriousness.

Honey was not unaware of the shift, as Elsa tried her very best to convey all she knew.

Step by step.

First a hand placed upon an arm-

And another placed around the waist.

And then-

"We will step in a box-like pattern."

Honeymaren nodded, though she was already barely keeping track in this lesson.

"You will step back with your right foot." Elsa began, moving forward, "To the side with left- Good" She praised… perhaps a bit too soon. For as soon as she began the next movement of closing the left foot to right foot, Honeymaren tripped upon herself.

She felt unnatural, as though she were being pushed here to there.

"You are going to have to let me lead." Elsa explained, "I understand how unpleasant it is, it took me countless tries before I became comfortable with moving in such a way."

Honey could recognize the difficulty well, yet she was determined, "Let's try it again."

Once again they set off, making it past that first barrier. And Honey found herself moving forward with her left foot, sliding with her right, before closing her left foot to her right.

And though they had only made one full rotation, Honeymaren felt both delighted and ridiculous.

It was obvious that Elsa had skill, but together their rhythm was completely off.

"It comes with practice." Elsa seemed to read those thoughts the other held deep within, adding, "It comes with trust."

With a phrasing such as this, Honey felt herself hoping that there would come a day when they danced so perfectly, as fluid as water flowing from a river, but… "I will not be ready for your sister's wedding." Honey spoke in truth.

"Are you having fun?" Elsa asked only this.

"Yes."

"Then you are doing it perfectly already." And Elsa did seem delighted.

Her excitement led Honey to ask, "Do you think we should practice a bit more? I would rather not make a fool of myself or my dance partner."

It seemed to align perfectly with all Elsa was about to say, because she chuckled, "Alright. But this time, would you like to lead?" Without waiting for a response she began to move her hands to their new proper form, a form she had learned in, a form she felt more practiced with, "Perhaps you will be more comfortable leading."

Honey had felt so stiff, so resistant, when she had followed the steps, "You will still have to tell me how to move." She reminded.

With a single nod in unison, Elsa began, "Move forward with your left foot, to the side with your right. Close left foot to right foot. Forward with your right, to the side with your left, and once again together."

It was slow at first but the movements seemed much more fluid.

"And again."

Time after time their steps became smooth and natural, to the point that Elsa hadn't realized that she had stopped entirely with her lesson. Instead, they were dancing almost as practiced as any in an Arendielleian court.

Though unlike any ball Elsa had ever attended, they were lit only by the glow of the full moon.

A single cough was what finally broke the spell.

Yelana stood there, a hand still placed to her lips, her eyes downcast.

The pair pulled away.

"Elsa, may I speak with you." The aged woman stated.

Elsa turn to Honeymaren who seemed to have straighten her back, as though to protect …or in respect. Whatever the reaction, Elsa knew the other would never speak out or act against her elder.

Yelana finally raised her eyes to her granddaughter, "I will be keeping her for a time, you should get some rest. Tomorrow you must assist Ryder in bringing the reindeer in from the western field."

"Yes." Honeymaren responded dutifully, though she did not move from where she stood.

As Elsa walked toward the leader of the Northuldra, the older took hold of her arm, linking them together for support and closeness. It seemed that whatever the leader had to say should not be something overheard by others, "You seem to not be able to sleep either?" She began, a wide smile upon her face, "Have you and my granddaughter taken to each other well."

"Yes." Though as she spoke these words, Elsa found herself unsure. She had never really asked Honeymaren if they were close, so how could she possibly answer for the other, "At least, I hope so."

This seemed to appease Yelana as she nodded, humming in approval before asking, "I had wanted to ask a favor of you tonight."

"Anything." Elsa said before knowing the favor. She was driven, hoping more than anything for a chance to prove herself, for a chance to do whatever she could for her new home.

The pair stopped their stroll. Yelana looking backwards upon their path to be sure her granddaughter was not following, before explaining the task, "I need for you to retrieve a flower, one that only blooms in this full moon light. You can find it atop of the Kjerag mountain."

The full moon.

A flower?

Elsa had many questions.

"The quest will be full of danger. But I am as sure as that flower blooms that tonight you will be safe from harm."

Something in the older woman's voice caused Elsa's lips to contain their questions, save for one, "How long do you think it will take?"

Knowing full well Elsa's worry, Yelana responded, "A night, you will be back safe with the flower long before your sister's wedding."

"I will do my best." Elsa took her leave, headed back in the direction of the village.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Honeymaren, she may become worried."

But Yalana held her hand out, "If you tell her, she will want to go with you. And she is not like you." The last few words were not said with malice, but they did give Elsa pause.

_She is not like you._

The words continued to resound in Elsa's mind.

_-not like you._

"I will be on my way then." Elsa took her leave before she could think further on it.

"Be careful."

Elsa heard Yalana whisper as she headed toward the mountain range.

One foot In-front of the other, Elsa made her way forward into the dark night.

Only when she was too far away did she realize that she should have asked:

_What does this flower look like?_

_Where exactly is its location on the mountain?_

_What sort of dangers will I be encountering?_

_For what do you need this flower for?_

But she had not asked a single thing of importance, only:

_How long will it take?_

She had been too worried about a host of other things. Her sister's wedding to be one of them.

Elsa shook her head, feeling it too late to turn back now. She would find the flower and return as she was told. Yalana would never do anything that would put her in harm's way…would she?

_If you tell her, she will want to go with you. And …she is not like you._

The higher Elsa climbed the more and more foggy it became, both in sight and within her mind.

_That was right._ Elsa thought to herself, treading more carefully with her steps now. She had found she had had to remind herself the same as of late.

Honeymaren was not the same as her, because Honey-

Surely-

Honeymaren was not attracted to…

It was then, through the abyss that stretched before her, Elsa saw the glow of a warm pinkish light.

Freezing in place, Elsa braced herself for whatever danger was approaching.

But it was not a danger… at least, not anymore.

"Bruni" Elsa kneeled down to meet the creature scuttling towards her, "What are you doing here?"

The salamander-like creature crawled happily into her outstretched hands, "Did you want to help me?"

The reptile only licked it's eye in response.

"Is that a 'yes'?" She asked further, knowing full well it was unable to understand a word.

But, then again-

Bruni turned, diving from those chilled hands, suddenly setting itself aflame with light.

-perhaps it had.

"Why thank you." The former queen bowed her head, standing to look ahead as her path was now well lit.

Well… as well-lit as a path could be in such a fog. Elsa felt as though she were walking through milk… or perhaps the sky itself, surrounded by cloud after cloud.

Elsa wondered if this flower she was seeking even knew there was a full moon tonight at all.

But perhaps the higher she would climb, and the closer she got to the moon, there would be more-

More-

That was what Elsa had always hoped for her life, that there would be more. She pushed herself harder and harder, always to reach what was beyond every horizon.

The pair of spirits traveled this way for some time, before suddenly, Bruni stopped.

Elsa looked down at the creature, the only thing she could see, "Is everything alright?"

And the spirit of fire only looked back up at her, it's blank eyes giving no clue as to why the delay.

"Are you too hot again?" She offered her hand out to the spirit, and it gladly climbed up, relaxing in the snow the woman had created for him, "Take a rest. I should be fine for a while." Elsa gave him a quick and affectionate tap on the nose, before taking a step forward.

And another-

And-

There was nothing after that.

Elsa felt herself fall forward, but before she had time to catch herself with a wave of ice, a force pulled her back.

_Be careful._

"Be careful."

The words of Yalana… no, this voice was different. The one that called out to her sounded like-

Elsa fell backwards completely, falling onto the owner of that saving voice.

-"Honeymaren?!"

The one below her held her tight, shaking slightly as she attempted to speak, "I'm so glad I caught up to you when I did." But it was obvious that the woman's breaths could not quite keep pace with the race of her heart.

"Wha-"

Honey held her tighter still, despite the danger having passed, "This mountain is notorious for its cliffs." Those words seemed to scold, but at the same time-

There was an emotion Elsa could not place just yet. She attempted to stand, to free the other from under her, "How did you-" But Elsa was unable to say another word.

Even through the dark Elsa could feel as the other's body jerked, her sobs audible. It was not hard to imagine a face plagued by tears as Honey choked on every word, "Why would you go off on your own like this."

"Your Grandmother, Lady Yalana, she-" But Elsa paused, realizing, "Wait, how did you know where I was?"

…"I am very good at climbing trees."

Elsa reached her hand forward into the dark, where she expected Honeymaren must be, "So you heard everything?" She wanted nothing more to wipe the tears from those eyes.

This was the first she had ever seen… or rather, heard, the other cry.

Was Honeymaren worried about her?

Why?

Elsa tried to grasp the reason behind the other's emotions when Bruni returned to their side.

It seemed as though he had been frightened off.

But now, he lit the space between them enough for Elsa to see that the one before her was…smiling, despite drops still falling from her eyes. Elsa watched with horror as they continued to fall, some landing upon cheeks while others missing entirely to drop to the earth.

"It's alright." Elsa tried to sooth, trying her hardest to keep up with those tears as soon as they formed, "Nothing happened-"

"I'm coming with you."

"You could get hurt." Elsa was reminded of all Yalana had told her, however vague. She considered all from her past, "Remember, I have ice powers. I would have been fine." And still, she could not help but wonder, after all this time, why everyone who she cared for had the habit of chasing after her into danger, placing themselves into harm's way….for her.

Her parents-

Anna-

And now Honey-

Elsa was sure they all had their reasons for seeking her out. But she still knew the pattern, the emotion that lie underneath it.

Love.

So did this mean that Honey too-

If Elsa were asked now if she thought that she and Honeymaren were close, would she know to answer differently?

Honeymaren shook her head, "Regardless of powers or no- With all due respect, I am not the one who almost fell off a cliff." Elsa opened her mouth, only to be silenced right away. "I know every inch of this wood even with my eyes closed. This mountain included."

Elsa wondered for a moment if she should reveal all Yalana had asked her to look for. But it dawned on her that Honey already knew.

"This flower that I was asked to retrieve. Have you seen it?" Elsa asked, wondering, "You've explored such a dangerous mountain? Why?"

The other cast her eyes aside, one of the only times Elsa remembered the other being so shut off from her.

It must have been a subject that Honey did not want to think of, still she responded, "I had my rebellious time in youth. Maybe I have not changed since then. I have never seen that flower. But if grandmother thinks… she must have a good reason why now-"

Elsa took Honeymaren's hand.

It was so warm.

There was still so much to learn.

And Elsa still couldn't wait to learn all she could.

"Please, if you can, if you are ready…" Elsa spoke softly, "Talk to me."

* * *

Ryder awoke fully rested the next morning. His sister and Elsa had been unusually quiet.

Since Elsa had been staying with them, the pair had kept him up night after night with their whispered chatter.

He stretched his body, rising to find…

"Um"

His sister's bed was completely empty.

Elsa maybe… But there was no way Honeymaren was awake before him.

With a swift movement, Ryder stood to his feet, crossing his arms in annoyance as he took in the empty sight.

"This is the last time." He spoke to no one but himself. He was running out of patience for having to cover for his sisters adventures. Later he would think of a way to get his revenge. Until then, there were reindeer to herd.

Sometimes…Reindeer really **are** better than people.

* * *

"Please, if you can, if you are ready…" Elsa spoke softly, "Talk to me."

The words that replied were thoughtful, almost apologetic, as they reminded of the task that lay before them, "We only have until the moon sets." And with a mind full, Honeymaren released herself from the cool hand that had taken hold of hers, "And I am still not convinced a flower such as this exists."

Elsa tried her hardest to keep her face still, not wanting it to show all she felt when their hands had been separated, "Please lead the way."

Though her words were directed at Honeymaren, the spirit of fire too began on its way again.

It was indeed a climb.

Elsa was not a stranger to fjords, but she could not say she was particularly skilled at traversing them, not in the same way Honeymaren appeared to be.

The way Honey moved was effortless, graceful. It really would not surprise Elsa if Honey had literally meant she knew this path with her eyes closed.

But Elsa kept her pace… however clumsily at times.

They went on this way for what seemed like hours.

Elsa marveled at the lack of snow or vegetation of this particular mountain. But surely-

She paused to take a breath, looking down at her feet.

-There must be some snow or ice further at the peak. She guessed it was the cause of the small streams of water that she had been careful to avoid stepping in.

Upon glancing up she found Honeymaren and Bruni had stopped, the pair were looking back at her.

"Are you thirsty?" Honey asked, moving backdown the mountain. She pulled a small bag she had been carrying forward over her body, rummaging through it and easily finding what she was looking for.

A canteen.

Elsa watched as Honey knelt to fill it, realizing only now how quiet they had been.

Being in silence together was nothing new for the two. In fact, Elsa found herself taking comfort in their quiet moments just as much as when they were speaking… But this time felt different.

"You know…" Elsa began, wanting to keep the conversation that had started going. But the only thing that came to her mind was- "I have heard that most water you drink has gone through at least 3 animals and/or people before you." She finished the unpleasant factoid, a bit horrified that **that** was the only thing that had come to her mind to say.

Their eyes met.

And for a moment Elsa was sure the other would be completely put off-

Honeymaren's laugh was weak against the vastness that surrounded them, lost to the wind and the sounds of water far below them, "What a funny little fact." She stood, handing the canteen to Elsa, "I wonder how such a thing can be measured? Though I don't doubt it. We all take from nature and give back to it too in one way or another."

Elsa was curiously aware that their fingers had brushed against one another's as she took the canteen, before raising it to her lips to take a drink. It was the most delicious tasting water she had ever had.

Perhaps it was Elsa's wide eyed expression as she passed the container back that had made Honey smile widely, excited to share, "The water up here really is the best, so clean and fresh. Don't you think?" She spoke before taking a sip for herself.

And Elsa felt her face flush at the thought that her mouth had once been in that very same place.

It was odd… it wasn't as though she had not shared a drink from the same glass before, like whenever Anna wanted a taste of whatever she was drinking, for example.

But this connection with Honeymaren, it felt different, different because… she was aware of it.

Elsa was aware how simple little acts, acts that she would have never thought twice about suddenly seemed new.

"Are you ready to keep going?"

Elsa nodded, making a mental note to herself to ask Anna about all she had been thinking lately, all she felt towards Honey.

The pair set off again, and in no time, they had broken through the fog.

_That was not so dangerous._ Elsa found the thought cross her mind, realizing too that danger was relative.

After all she had faced recently it was conceivable nothing would happen to note, not to mention she had piece of mind with Honeymaren's expert guidance.

But she still remained on guard.

The moon was so bright that the pair could see well all that stretched out before them. The sky, the water below, and a vast expanse of rocky earth that had been carved out long ago.

"We are here." Honeymaren gestured out to all this.

This was nothing like the mountainside where Elsa had built her ice castle.

It was nothing at all like the fjord she had been able to see from her childhood home.

"It's beautiful." Elsa marveled to herself, turning to Honey to find perhaps the other did not agree.

For Honey was looking only to her.

"Isn't it?" Elsa asked cautiously, hoping it would prompt the other to offer even a glimpse of what was in her mind.

Honeymaren only hummed, turning finally to look around them, "This is my first time visiting this place when I can finally see the sky, the moon."

And yet, her eyes had been elsewhere entirely.

"Hopefully it will make all the difference."

Elsa nodded, "It might. And with both of us looking, I'm sure we can fi-" Her words were cut off as she looked past Honeymaren. A light glow had caught her eye, "What is that?"

It did not move like Bruni or any of the other spirits she had encountered had. It did not seem to be moving at all. Yet still, the feeling-

Something about that distant object captivated her all the same.

Honeymaren turned in the direction Elsa was looking, "What do you see?" She asked.

Elsa this time only motioned toward that light, finding her footsteps soon followed her.

It called to her like an old friend might. And it did not take long before Elsa understood why.

Whatever this was had captured the essence of the moon so perfectly, it's refracted glow, and comforting aura.

"I think it's the flower."

"Elsa." Honey called out to her, "Where are you going? There is nothing there."

This halted the other's steps.

How was she wrong, "You don't see it? That glow."

"No." Honeymaren was at her side in an instant, both eager and puzzled by all that was taking place, "What does it look like?"

"I cannot tell exactly from here."

But luckily for them, their goal seemed relatively near.

The two continued forward. But as they approached, Elsa saw that perhaps it was not so easy to reach.

The pair could see how hope and optical illusion had fooled them.

It was not a straight path, but two cliffsides. It was connected only by a bridge, a bolder that had fallen and wedged between the two faces of the mountain.

"It may be crossable." Honeymaren made a testing move to climb down to the suspended stone.

But Elsa stopped her with a word, "Wait." She would not take chances. Not to mention she was glad to have a reason to exercise her magic.

With a well-trained movement, a bridge of ice lay itself out before them.

Honeymaren breathed out, it had seemed as though in her haste she had forgotten all her companion could do. But her awe was short-lived, as she wasted no time before trusting that ice bridge over the bridge nature had presented.

Elsa followed closely behind, watching how Honey looked around with confusion on the other side, despite the flower being so close to her.

Could she not-

Now it seemed obvious.

This was what Yalana had meant. Elsa realized to herself.

_She will want to go with you. But she is not like you._

Honeymaren could not see it.

Elsa wondered how Yalana had known she would be able to see the flower.

And, why she had asked this task of her so suddenly?

For what purpose?

"What is this flower said to do?" Elsa asked, walking over to that bewitching flower. She knelt down reverently beside it, admiring up close how it's ice-like petals captured the moon in such a way.

She heard a voice, one that now seemed so far away, it answered, "It is meant to guide our way, to help us find all we are looking for."

_All we are looking for?_

Elsa reached out to touch those pedals, but just as she did, a burst of pain ran through her fingers and she withdrew them safely towards her body.

"Elsa!" Honey fell to her knees at the other's side. She had been watching every movement with interest, though there was nothing to see but Elsa's sudden pain, "What happened?!"

"I don't know…" And Elsa truly did not. She looked down at her fingers, they appeared unharmed. though the sting had not yet subsided.

"Are you alright? Does your hand need treatment?"

"I'm fine." Elsa assured before turning to ask of the other, "Is there anything else you know about this flower?"

"No. Only this." Honeymaren shook her head swiftly, "It is legend that has been passed down, that there is a flower that blooms on the full moon on this mountain. It will lead you to what you seek." She considered further, "Though, like every legend I have ever heard, there is always some warning attached. " Looking down at the other's sheltered hands- "But nothing like this." -Honey recalled all she knew, "I have only heard to take care that what we seek does not blind us, that our desires do not also cause us to fall too far off the path … in this case, my guess would be that it is speaking of the cliffs."

Elsa hesitated, "There is always something more."

"I will take that risk." Honey blindly outstretched her hands, pleading with the other, "If you act as my eyes, telling me where it is, I will try to harvest it."

_Brave._

Honey was indeed brave.

But Elsa saw something more… desperation.

Elsa shifted, positioning herself behind the other, encircling her arms around Honeymaren.

She would not let the other face this alone, despite any danger. Just as Honeymaren had not let her undergo this task alone.

Elsa heard her name whispered into the night as she felt the warmth of the other's back against her chest. It felt like an embrace as Elsa placed her palms on the back of Honey's outstretched hands, cradling them, loosely interweaving their fingers together.

They would do this together.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, a reminder to the other that she could change her mind whenever she wished, a reminder that she did not have to accept whatever outcome would be for her… for them.

But Honeymaren was beyond certain, "Yes."

They reached out together toward the flower only one could see.

And-

As Elsa closed her fingers around the flower, Honey's followed in unison.

Unsurprisingly, the sharp sting returned, like a thousand pieces of paper running through flesh.

Honeymaren cried out. And without a moment's hesitation Elsa released her hold, allowing Honey freedom too to pull her hand away.

It all happened so quickly.

A sudden power.

A wish.

Elsa was thrown back and away.

Quickly working to regain her composure, Elsa looked up to find Honeymaren had also been thrown aside, and in her open palm … a palm now covered in a red substance, lay the flower.

The moonlight inside of the flower's crystalline form seemed to shift on its own through the many facets concealed within, creating a wave of light that shot outwards from it's center.

And the light landed… upon Elsa.

She took only a moment to glance down as the light faded into her chest, for it was meaningless to her. It no longer mattered the "what" and "why" of that flower enchanted by moonlight. All that mattered was, "Honey- Are you alright?!" She crawled towards the other, blue eyes looking deep into brown.

Honeymaren's eyes seemed glossed over with dewy pain, but she nodded regardless, rising from the ground with the help of her companion. Her eyes never left "The flower… it-"

Elsa looked toward what had captured the other's gaze so. As Elsa had moved, the light had not followed her, instead it had stayed fast.

Honeymaren was fixated on that distant place.

"Honeymaren?" Elsa tried again.

"We have to follow it!" Honey spoke, leaning heavily into Elsa's support, "Please. I have to find them."

Her legs were weak, and she had not quite found her footing just yet, this was obvious.

Elsa worried greatly for the other's health, "We have to tend to your wounds first."

"But ….my parents."

_Parents?_

How had Elsa never questioned it before? She had of course met the twin's grandmother, Yalana.

But parents…

Had her own experience clouded her perception so, that not having parents at such an age seemed most natural?

Elsa would gladly help the other search for her parents, but there was something more pressing on her mind, "They would not be happy to see you hurt." She looked down at the other's hands. It was hard to see their true state as Honey was grasping onto the flower so tightly, but it was plain to see how her blood had already painted some of the petals.

Honey looked down as well, and for a moment Elsa believed her to be considering. But, no, "I don't want to put this flower down. What if we lose that light?"

Elsa found that she could not argue, for she did not know what would happen either. The moment seemed far too fragile to test.

"How is _your _hand?" Honey jerked her head downward, taking note of how Elsa still held it toward herself awkwardly.

It was not until her attention had been drawn to them that Elsa felt anything at all, "There is not a scratch on them." She spoke the truth, though she could not say the same for the other, "You are more-" She began again, cut off suddenly by movement out of the corner of her eye.

Bruni had poked his head out of hiding, deciding all was safe for now before hopping out, drawing Elsa's concerned eyes away.

The creature looked as though he had drawn a line. This is where they would part ways.

Honeymaren took this time, "Please." She begged, "I know this isn't what you have been asked to do by grandmother… But I am sure this is what she wanted with the flower." Before considering alternatively, "If you do not want to carry on I can make it on my own." Honey knew of the other's relationship with her parents, how she had recently learned of their death. It was conceivable that this mission would churn up emotions that had not yet settled.

Blue eyes opened wide before turning to her companion.

How could Honeymaren think such a thing?!

"I did not think once about leaving you alone." Elsa blurted, watching as Honey's lips turned up at the corners, "**But, **the moment we find your parents you have to let me take care of your hands."

"Of course." Honey nodded in agreement, "And… thank you."

There was no need for thanks, because Elsa would follow her anywhere. She wanted nothing more than to stay by Honeymaren's side, to do whatever she could to be sure no further harm came to the other as she completed this mission. And she wanted nothing in return, no thanks of any kind, she expected nothing. Because Elsa-

She cared for Honey deeply.

Before she could find a way to say all of this-

Honeymaren took a deep breath, turning to the direction the flower was guiding them, taking a single step forward-

And then another-

And-

The two made their way over the terrain, falling into a determined silence, only speaking to warn one another of their steps.

Elsa wondered.

How long had Yalana been looking for her family? How long had she spent concerned for their safety?

And Ryder, how had he kept his positive attitude?

Honey…

Elsa could now imagine how the other had been in her adolescents, disregarding her Grandmother's warnings and brother's protests to venture out and search for them.

When had she stopped trying to find the moonflower from legend that she now held safely in her hand?

Had she given up hope?

From the look Elsa saw on Honey's face, she felt it was safe to say that she had. Because now that that hope was restored Honeymaren would refuse to let it go, it was a treasure to her, despite the aching pain that was sure to remain.

Elsa could understand well what it felt like to lose parents, how it felt to not know…

Deep within the pit of her stomach she worried what they might find at the end of that light, where the flower might lead them.

Would it lead to a final resting place?

Though, with their memory still so alive in the minds of their loved ones, would they really be considered dead?

No, she did not want that. Elsa refused to compare her and Anna's situation to Honeymaren and Ryder's.

These parents were surely still alive.

Surely-

And so, they continued to follow that trail of light toward hope.

"You keep looking over at me. Are you worried?" Honey asked, something in her voice hinting that she was not referring to her wounds.

Elsa did not know what to say. Honey had been able to read her well.

Of course she was worried.

"I am too." Honey confessed.

"Why?" Elsa asked, sure she knew at least partially what it may be.

"My parents." Honey began, guessing at all Elsa might be thinking. Or perhaps wanting to share this story with the other, "When Ryder and I were 10 years of age our parents led a search to find a way to free the forest to the world, to bring light back and calm it's spirits. As you can guess we never saw them again after that."

Elsa looked down at her feet, trying her hardest not to stare… but time after time her eyes wandered back, studying the many changes in facial expression that crossed the other's face.

"You will be happy to see them." Elsa stated the obvious.

Honey nodded. "More th-" She began, but stopped herself.

_More than you know. _Honey had been about to say

Of course the other knew!

Honey looked to Elsa, hoping the other had not noticed the slip, adding instead, "I am also a bit nervous."

"Why?" Elsa inquired. And to Honeymaren's relief, it appeared Elsa had not taken note in the slightest.

Honey seemed to consider how to phrase all she meant, "I am not 10 years old anymore. That little girl they knew-** I** can hardly recognize her. So, will they be happy with who I am now?"

"You are wonderful." The words were spoken without a moment's thought.

"You think so?"

Elsa blushed, "Of course. There is no one like you." She remembered how Honey had told her this just a day ago.

How Honey had smiled at her and said, _"You do know that you are one of a kind."_

"You are one of a kind." Elsa repeated the same.

And perhaps Honey could recall that previous conversation well, because she let a laugh slip through her lips. Her voice softened to almost a whisper, as though she were about to share a very different kind of confession, "You know, I never did tell you, but when I first saw you, I-" But it was not to be as brown eyes strayed from blue, "Ah!"

"What!" Elsa jumped, turning to follow Honey's line of sight, her hand out to strike with ice should the need arise.

"Elsa look!" Honey ran forward, her stomach surely filled with butterflies.

From where they stood atop of that mountain was a more beautiful sight than the one they had encountered before.

Because in the distance they could see-

"The light stops."

It was a wonderful sight- however faint- there was an endpoint to their travel.

Elsa thought she saw something else, though she hoped she was wrong.

The flower's magic was fading, it would soon be dawn. And with it they would fall into darkness.

"We have to hurry." Honey urged, seeing it too.

* * *

Despite having walked for half the night, the pair felt that they had made little progress since they had descended from the mountain.

And as the sky began to turn warm with sunlight, in equal measure did the path laid out for them by the moonflower fade.

Until finally-

They were following nothing but intuition.

Honeymaren stopped in her tracks, finally giving in to reality.

How cruel reality could be at times.

Elsa too stopped cold, wanting nothing more than to place a comforting hand on the other's shoulder, to let her know that everything was not yet lost… despite having no evidence to the contrary, "Are you-" She began.

"I'm fine." Honey spoke with a tone that sounded far from 'fine', "It is not as though there will never be a full moon again. Maybe then-" She already began to plan, "I will bring a reindeer with me to cover more distance."

"We will. And…" Elsa paused, gently reaching to take the flower from the other's hands, "It's alright not to feel fine."

Though at first it appeared she would be unwilling, Honey finally released her hold on the now silent moonflower, wincing as her fingers were parted from the mysterious blossom.

Her fingers had been held for far too long in that stationary position, and the beginning of scabs had already started to form over the wounds. To stretch her hands, however slightly, reopened the painful sensation.

Being parted from that flower felt like a defeat, more than Honeymaren could have imagined it would "Maybe- I can keep walking, and even without the flower find some sort of sign."

And though Elsa could understand well the other's desire, she also knew that "You need to rest. The end of that light's path was still a distance away. It's not safe to push yourself like this." Thankfully she found Honey was listening, at least, more than Elsa knew she had in a recent similar situation, "Your parents, everyone, they have been gone for almost 20 years. It is safe to say that they have made a home for themselves in that location, and they will most likely not move so soon. Once you rest, I will stay with you through whatever it is you would like to do. Be it today, tomorrow, or on the next full moon, we will reach the end of that path."

"Alright." Honey nodded, gingerly taking hold of her bag and bringing it before her, removing from it a piece of fabric, "We can wrap the flower in this for now. Hopefully it will work just as well during the next full moon."

And with that Elsa had her answer, "May I?" She asked, motioning to the other's bag.

Honey slowly handed it to her, careful in her movements.

The contents of the bag were scarce. Honeymaren had gone back after overhearing the conversation between Yalana and Elsa, but in her haste she really had not prepared much for the trip in terms of supplies.

Elsa opened the canteen and poured the clear water slowly over the other's hands, quietly apologizing all the while as the other hissed.

It was unpleasant, but it did the job.

When the blood and dirt had been cleared away, Elsa could see the true damage of the wounds.

It would take weeks for those plentiful shallow cuts to heal. But, it could have been worse…

Next was to find a bandage of some kind. The only cloth Honey had brought with her was currently being used to make sure nothing befell the flower.

Elsa bit her lip, what could be used….

Then it came to her.

Without hesitation she reached behind her back, grabbing hold of two shawl like trains that fell from her shoulders.

The fabric was delicate, cooling, and breathable. It would be perfect.

With little effort Elsa tore a large piece of the sheer white fabric.

This caused an exclamation from the other.

But Elsa was hardly paying attention, her focus entirely on seeing to it that the other was properly bandaged, "Perfect." She finally said as she tied her last knot, "How does it feel?" And blue eyes looked to brown when no response came, before asking for a second time, "Better?"

"…better." Honey agreed- "Thank you." -feeling as though the pain had lessoned considerably with just this. In fact, in that moment she had found she had forgotten where they were entirely. But only for a moment, "We should head back. Do you need to take a rest before we do?"

And it was music to Elsa's ears, "Just for a bit." She was a bit weary from the climbs and descents. But also she knew that if she did not ask for it, there was a chance Honey would not choose to rest on her own.

The two found a perfect place beneath the early morning sky to sit and build a small fire for warmth. But despite the comfort of that heat, despite their feet finally being given a rest, neither could truly find peace.

It felt as though they were mourning this failed attempt, and planning for what was to come the next time they tried.

By the time the sun began to near the top of the sky, the pair decided it was best to leave.

If their travel to this spot was any indication, they would return home by nightfall or later.

After helping the other to stand, Elsa conjured a simple pillar of ice with a flick of her finger.

"What is that?" Honey watched with interest as the shape took form.

"A guide for us." Elsa explained, "This ice will not melt. We can use it to find our way back to this place, to pick up where we left off."

And Honey knew why Elsa had chosen to take such a precaution.

_If the moonflower does not lend it's assistance next time. If nothing else, we will have this trail of our own making._

Honey smiled as she heard Elsa's voice in her mind; though, simultaneously she felt a sting of disappointment. Her feelings were not only for herself. She had gone against her grandmother's wishes, left her brother with more work, and had nothing to show for it.

"Good idea." Honeymaren praised the other's thinking, focusing her mind on this rather than the creeping feeling of guilt she was sure she would encounter in full when they arrived back to the village.

* * *

Both the excitement and expectation seemed to have effected their perceptions, as returning home seemed to be a much faster task for the pair. Soon they left the unfamiliar and came across things that were more and more recognizable, that felt more and more like home. The sun was already beginning to set and their bellies were completely empty, crying out for food.

Once they made it to the edge of the village, Elsa ceased making markers of ice.

The village felt warm, and a nice smell drifted through the air. It caused both of their mouths to water. At this time there would still be savory food and warm tea.

With a newfound motivation for sustenance the two picked up their pace. When suddenly, a voice called out to greet them.

"Honeymaren. Elsa."

Though the voice did not seem all too pleased to see them.

The pair looked to find the leader of the Northuldra making her way toward them. It appeared as though she had been waiting.

Honeymaren quickly hid her hands behind her back.

"Where have you been?" Yalana began to scold, not seeming to pay any mind to Elsa as she continued addressing only her granddaughter "Do you realize how I felt to find Ryder herding alone today? Making him cover up for you again I see. I thought you were past this."

Honey clicked her tongue, whispering to herself, "He told."

But it was still loud enough for the sharp older woman to hear, "He didn't have to. I only asked him where you were and watched his face."

Ryder had never been very good at lying.

Something in Yalana's voice turned soft, though her tone still remained firm, "You could have gotten hurt."

It was clear to Elsa that Yalana had been worried for her granddaughter.

Though something too about those words caused a change in Honeymaren. And perhaps it was exhaustion that let her to challenge, "So you would put Elsa's life in danger instead? If you were willing to send Elsa by herself then it should make no difference if I were to go too."

Honey's voice held a firmness to it that Elsa had never heard directed at the elder. It did not help Elsa's growing nerves when Yalana finally turned her attention toward her.

The older woman took a deep breath. She was proud, but it did not hurt her ego to admit when she was wrong, "It was not fair of me to send you with nothing." She addressed Elsa, "I was just- You have been a possible lead to finding my son."

The former queen had never met her grandparents, but she wondered if her own Grandmother had been similar to Yalana.

Strict.

Wise.

Uninhibited.

Caring.

"I understand."

Something in Elsa's voice seemed to cause Yalana to have an understanding of her own, as she looked between the two she finally began to smile, nodding her head.

"And **we** will find them." Honeymaren assured, informing, "Just as we found the moonflower."

Elsa nodded, "We have a trail laid out for us. I promise to do everything in my power to help you find those you have lost."

Yalana seemed appeased by those words… for now, "Elsa, I have some good news, your dwelling is almost finished. You can help with finishing the-"

An audible growl left Honeymaren's stomach… or perhaps it was Elsa's.

"Yes. I would be happy to help." Elsa quickly agreed, attempting to cover up any embarrassment she felt.

Yalana shook her head, "There is still warm food for you both. Eat first."

"Thank you."

"And, Maren-" Yalana said quickly, startling her granddaughter, "Before you eat, go apologize to your brother. He worked hard for you today."

"Yes." Honey nodded her head once, keeping her eyes downcast like a child might.

"Good." She shooed, "Off you go."

* * *

The pair had gone their separate ways, Honeymaren to her brother and Elsa toward food. After eating she helped finish the structure that would become her new home.

Inside was almost identical to the one she had shared with the twins. It even appeared as though all of her things, however minimal they were, had been brought over for her.

But there was one major difference that made it feel empty.

She was alone.

As if the spirits had heard Elsa's desire for companionship, the door began to rattle as though someone was trying to get inside. Before Elsa could open it, the feisty spirit of wind blew in from above her.

The spirit spun about freely, disrupting the fire with its dance.

"Did you miss me?" Elsa asked.

The feisty spirit calmed enough to allow a paper to drop from its hold. Elsa caught it, sure it was a letter from Anna. She unfolded it to find that assumption correct.

_Game night tomorrow?_

_Love Always,_

_Anna_

Was all it had said.

And though Elsa would have loved to… she felt beyond tired. Elsa shifted through her belongings, finding something with which to write a quick reply of-

_I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. I promise to make it up to you!_

_A day before schedule I will visit you and we will talk, play games, and prepare for the wedding._

_Love,_

_Elsa_

-Elsa held the paper back up for Gale, "When you can, can you please return this to my sister?"

Gale graciously took it from her, whistling by her ears happily as it sored up and away.

Elsa stretched her hands up above her head. Her body felt stiff and surely her legs would ache, if only a little, the next morning.

With great effort, Elsa changed her clothes for the night before crawling into her cocoon of skins. She heard a knock on the door.

Another spirit?

"Come in." Elsa called.

The door opened outward to reveal-

"Honeymaren."

The brunette's hair was out of its usual braid, and her clothes already changed for sleep to match. She brought nothing with her, only herself, seeming too fatigued to bother.

But it did not matter to Elsa, her heart felt full with just the sight of the other. With all that had happened she had nearly forgotten...

Without a word needing to be spoken, Elsa patted the place alongside of her, beckoning the other to join her in much needed sleep.

Honeymaren entered, closing the door well behind her. Elsa watch, lazily lying herself back down, as the other knelt down beside her.

"Welcome Home." Elsa finally whispered as Honeymaren covered herself beneath the blankets.

"That is what I should say to you."

But it was the same, because **they** were home.

"Goodnight." Honey move forwards towards the warmth of the other, "And Thank You."

Elsa welcomed the closeness with open arms, an embrace that was returned in kind as Honey burrowed ever closer.

Elsa welcomed sleep, her mind already going cloudy, "Goodnight" Her hand absently moving to stroke the other's hair, "I love you"

But her hand never reached-

…

What had she said?

Well, Elsa knew what she had said, but …

Her heart beat quickened, in an instant chasing away the calm that had set over her, as she waited.

She listened in a panic for any sort of response, any movement at all, any sign that Honeymaren had heard her words.

But Honey appeared to have already drifted off. Her quiet breathing, a slow rise and fall of her chest, the only reply.

Elsa let out the breath she had been holding, slowly shifting herself away from the other's arms, suddenly feeling terribly lightheaded from the rush of blood to her cheeks.

She had **never** been interested in romantic love, but now…

And at once, it made sense to her, all the emotions she had not been able to place.

Love.

It is such a general word, ranging from love of a book, to love of a friend, or to that of a parent.

But this… she felt she finally understood what kind of love she felt toward Honeymaren.

Despite the sudden rush of thoughts and a heartbeat that was just as quick, Elsa felt herself in a losing battle with sleep.

Or maybe she was asleep already and it had all been a dream.

Regardless, Elsa felt herself fall-

* * *

_Tap Tap_

Hearing the noise upon the window, Anna eagerly got up, rushing to open it, "Hello, Gale!" The wind spirit circled around her mischievously, "Do you have a response from my sister?"

And as expected, though a bit later than usual, Anna opened the piece of paper. After reading a few lines her face began to fall.

"Is everything alright?" Kristoff asked, "What did she say?"

"She said-" Anna dropped her hands, still clutching tight to that response, "-that she is not coming to visit with us tomorrow." It was obvious the Queen was worried, "Elsa said she would always make it a point to come. Do you think she is sick? Do you think something happened to her?" Anna began to spiral.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself." Kristoff reassured, wrapping his arms around his fiancé, "You are both cut from the same cloth in that way."

"Yes, but if she is sick-" Anna began.

"Then she would tell you."

"Would she though?"

And Kristoff paused.

Elsa did not really have the best track record with opening up.

"You have to learn to trust that she would." Kristoff pulled away, looking deep within the other's eyes before speaking a truth both of them knew, "She knows you love her, that you'll always be there for her."

Anna's lips turned upward.

"And besides, you will see her soon enough." The smile of his love causing a twin smile to form on his lips, "A wedding. Remember?"

Distracted by her fiancé's teasing, Anna felt calm, "How could I forget~"

She would see her sister again soon enough.

* * *

_"I love you."_

Since that night it had been 27 days-

Elsa still found herself wondering if it had all been a dream.

Everything had begun to fall into routine.

Honeymaren helping her brother herd-

Elsa carrying out tasks around the village-

Yes, life had fallen into a stable pattern.

But that pattern would change, as Elsa had promised her sister she would visit a day earlier than originally planned.

The sisters had not spoken since that last letter, and Elsa was missing her dearly.

Now that the day had come, all Elsa could think about was how she looked forward to catching up with the other and her antics. Anna was always active, so she knew her sister would have stories to tell. And Elsa had news of her own…

Honeymaren had woke early to tend to the reindeer with her brother.

And Elsa went about her tasks as well. It was mid-day when finally she returned to find Honeymaren was also already back from her chores.

Honey looked to the woman as she entered, a hint of melancholy in her voice, "You are leaving for Arendelle today?"

"Yes." It did not take long for Elsa to realize why the other sounded such a way. It was nearing the full moon once again.

Honeymaren seemed completely aimless as she walked about, her mind obviously elsewhere despite her attending to 5 tasks at once.

"Would you like to come along with me today?" Elsa found herself inviting.

Honey shook her head slowly, "I don't want to intrude."

Concerned for the other, not wanting to see her alone… though, no one was ever alone in this tightknit village, Elsa assured, "Nonsense. Ryder is welcome as well. It seemed as though he and Kristoff got along. I'm sure he and Anna will be happy to see you both."

Honeymaren seemed to hear, but the words did not seem to register.

"Will you ask him for me?" Elsa asked, this time directly, hoping the other would say yes if her brother did.

Finally Honey replied, "I will ask."

Good.

Elsa beamed, "Let him know we are staying for the wedding."

Honey took her leave as Elsa began to pack. And though Honeymaren had not yet agreed to join her, the former queen found herself already packing something very important, something they would need during this journey.

A flower…

**Thump**

The door sounded, causing Elsa to jump.

"Are you alright?" Honey asked, seeming to be in slightly better spirits after speaking with her brother.

"I'm fine." Elsa had said, though her hand was at her chest, "So is Ryder coming along then?"

Honey shook her head 'no', "But I will join you, if you think they will have me."

"Yes!"

* * *

The pair rode Nokk to the castle. It was a long ride, but that meant nothing for the spirit of water.

From behind her, Elsa could hear the other speak.

But the wind was far too fast that any meaning was left behind them.

They slowed their pace once they were in the center of town. Many looked to them, two women atop a horse made of living water.

"People are staring. Why?" Honey asked a bit uncomfortably, alert to the eyes and whispers directed at them.

"Magic is not common here."

And Honey still wondered why. Hadn't there Queen of three years been blessed with it?

But she only nodded, because, "Arendelle is so beautiful, but also very strange."

"Princess Elsa!" Someone called, and Elsa gave a small wave in response.

It had only been a little over a month, but "I sometimes forget-" Honey began, whispering to Elsa's ear, "That this was- is your home."

"I do too." Elsa whispered back faintly, 3 years was all she truly remembered spending in Arendelle …outside of her bedroom.

Knowing all that lay behind those 3 words, Honey held the other's waist tighter.

Finally, they had arrived.

"It's huge!"

Nokk stopped in front of the castle doors, allowing Elsa to jump off from its back.

Honey however, did not, instead she was still looking around with interest at the structures and decorations.

Despite being an expert rider, Honeymaren nearly fell from Nokk's back as the castle doors suddenly flew open.

An elegant woman all in green made her way toward them.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed.

The pair of siblings threw their arms around one another, Anna hugging so tightly that Elsa was sure her ribs would break.

Looking over Elsa's shoulder, Anna found "Honeymaren." The Queen seemed surprised to see the other woman, "So nice to see you again." The confusion in her voice was unable to be disguised. She had not been expecting anyone but her sister.

"I hope you do not mind that I brought Honeymaren with me." Elsa spoke first, pulling away to look at the other.

"Not at all." Anna shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Of course she was happy to see a familiar face, "Come inside." She beckoned.

Elsa looked over at Honeymaren, the Northuldra woman seemed to be doubting her visit.

"Ready?"

Centered by Elsa's presence, Honeymaren nodded, following the siblings as they headed inside.

The sister's chattered as Honeymaren took in the sights within the inner castle. She looked up above her at the high ceiling with awe. Though she would not comment, the palace seemed excessive. She enjoyed the view but felt lost. She wondered in secret what Elsa's room looked like, the one that had been her world for so many years.

Kristoff and Sven were waiting inside one of these many rooms.

The man immediately made his way to greet the guests, "Elsa, You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

They shared a light embrace, "Likewise." Elsa looked about, noticing an old friend nowhere to be found, "Where is Olaf?"

"He is taking a nap. Resting his adult brain or …something about memory?" Kristoff replied, nodding in Honeymaren's direction, "Hello again."

She returned his subtle greeting.

Elsa let out a small chuckle, Olaf still seemed to be fascinated with his little facts. She would have to remember to tell him that she had shared one of them.

"I'm sure he will-" Krisoff began.

But his wife-to-be cut him off, there was something she had noticed since her sister had arrived.

Elsa's face seemed a bit flushed.

"Sit down, make yourselves at home… well it is your home too, always. Uh, we'll have something to drink." Anna fumbled over her words.

Honeymaren and Elsa turned to one another, both seeming to be able to tell something was amiss. Regardless, both did as they were told, walking farther into the room to find a place to sit.

Kristoff began to make his way too, but Anna held him back, whispering words of worry, "Something's wrong, her face is a bit pink don't you think? She **was** sick."

"She is fine." Kristoff noted, watching the pair of women sit down before the fire. They seemed to be whispering something of their own, "She is here and, well…happier than I have ever seen her."

Anna slowly looked down, seeming deep in thought, "You may be right."

Kristoff nodded, glad Anna seemed to finally be settling down. They made their way to join the women when-

"Can I borrow my sister for a moment?" Anna thought quickly, "To make tea."

"Um, Alright." Elsa hesitated.

But it was all the response Anna needed before she took her sister's arm, escorting her away.

Kristoff looked to his love with eyes as if to say, _I thought you said I was right._

To which he received a look in response that clearly replied, _I said **'may'. **_Before leaving unceremoniously with her sister in tow.

Anna led Elsa to a small kitchenette that was adjacent to the room. They did not speak at first as Anna seemed entirely focused on putting the kettle over the fire.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked thoughtfully.

After the water was over flame, Anna spun round, "You missed game night."

It was an almost childish reply, one that caused a breath of relief to escape Elsa's lips. But…Maybe there was something more? And Elsa thought she knew what this was about, "Are you worried about the wedding?"

"Not in the slightest." Anna assured, "It's just, I missed you"

Offering a comforting hand, Elsa replied, "I am always here If you need me."

Taking it, Anna looked deep within familiar blue eyes, "But you weren't. And your message was so brief, I was worried."

And it broke Elsa's heart. "I know. It's just…" She tried to find words. There was so much to speak about, so much to catch up on. Where to even begin, "I was tired." It sounded so much like an excuse, though Elsa was being entirely truthful.

The concern Anna had been feeling rose up within her, "Is everything alright?" She hoped there was nothing, that her fears would be unfounded. But she also hoped that if there was something, that her sister would feel safe to confide in her.

For three years Anna had been trying to cram over a decade of familial intimacy that they had lost in youth.

She had basked in the time they would stay up late talking, playing family games, eating together, going into town… doing everything families did. So this month apart had been-

With a deep breath- "There is something serious I wanted to talk to you about." -Elsa began.

"Go on." Anna urged.

"I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I have…" Elsa watched as Anna held on to every word she spoke. It made it all the more difficult for her to declare, "-feelings for Honeymaren."

"Ok" Anna looked to her sister expectantly, waiting for more.

Elsa had no idea what the other could possibly be waiting for, "I… love her."

It took a few moments for Anna to completely register.

That was it.

"No WAY!" Anna practically jumped for joy, happy that her sister had discovered these feelings for Honeymaren, as well as Elsa being so open about said feelings, "You two should get married." The younger couldn't help but gasp at the sudden thought.

"Who should get married?

A third voice filled the room.

"Kristoff!" Elsa jumped, completely caught off guard by the other's lack of knocking.

"Elsa and –" Anna began.

But Elsa cut her sister off, "Can you leave us for just a few seconds more? The tea will be ready soon."

Kristoff slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door once again behind him.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded.

"What, it's good news." Anna shrugged, "I would tell everyone if you would let me."

Elsa shook her head. How could Anna tell the world when Honey did not even know… or perhaps, would not even feel the same, "I'm not going to marry a woman I just met."

"You started to live with a woman you just met." Anna reminded, nudging her elder sister suggestively.

"That's not the same, and also not the point." To hide her embarrassment, Elsa went over to the kettle, pulling out a tea set and arranging it onto a serving tray, "What should I do?"

"Oooo, she doesn't know." Anna realized, "I had assumed- well, in any case, it's simple."

"What?"

"Just tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you wanna kiss and hold her, and-" Anna wrapped her arms around herself, puckering her lips to show how it should be.

"N…o" Elsa tried to protest against the idea, but her voice cracked instead.

"You don't want to?" Anna asked curiously, "Because that's fine too."

"Maybe, I…"

The siblings looked at one another. Anna watching in real time as her sister considered.

"Yes." Elsa finally responded, "But I hardly think saying that is an appropriate confession of feelings."

"You will confess in your own way." Anna smiled wide, having great faith in her sister. If Elsa had not been holding a kettle of boiling water, Anna would have hugged her again just to make sure the other knew, "This is exactly what I missed. I missed talking with you so much."

"We can talk some more later, just you and I." Elsa suggested, but then realized, "But Honey-"

"She can talk with Kristoff." Anna waved away the other's concern, "After all, they will be in-laws soon, they will have to learn to get along."

"We are **not** getting married!"

"Yet."

Elsa shook her head. And maybe it was the warmth of the steam rising from the uncovered tea pot, but Elsa felt so comforted, so warm.

The forest was her home.

Nevertheless, in this place that had never truly felt like a home… she felt home too. Because there was Anna. And Elsa realized that wherever there were those that she loved, she would be home.

* * *

Kristoff walked back into the sitting room warily.

Honey was no longer sitting, instead she seemed to have begun doting on Sven.

The reindeer did not protest the affections.

"So." Kristoff swung his arms around, feeling lost at what conversation to make, "It seems like they will be a bit longer." He had never quite grasped the art of small talk with strangers.

"I don't mind."

The room then fell into silence as Honeymaren made her way back to the couch.

"So you and Elsa are good friends?" Kristoff asked finally, curious of something he had overheard.

Honey nodded fondly, "Yes."

The man moved to sit down beside her, "Then, do you know who she is getting married to?"

"M- married…?"

Hearing the change in the other's voice, Kristoff turned his head to look at the other's face.

She seemed… upset. But before Kristoff could ask on it.

"No, I hadn't heard." Honey said flatly.

Still not knowing why, but sure the other's sorrow was a product of his words, Kristoff looked for a way to lift the other's spirits.

Luckily, Sven was much better at these things. The reindeer walked over to them, asking, "Hey, what's wrong there little lady?"

Honeymaren's head shot upward, coming face to face with the mute reindeer.

"You know, whenever I feel down I like to eat some carrots. Would you like some carrots? I will share."

Honeymaren watched as this 'talking' reindeer simply looked at her blankly. Still, despite all she had just learned, she burst out into laughter, "You know, you are **exactly** like Ryder." Honey shook her head with disbelief, taking Sven's face in her hands, playing along by thanking the creature, "You know what I do know about Elsa." Her heart stopped for a beat when she heard herself speak the other's name aloud, "She said she has always wanted a brother." Honey finally turned to look at Kristoff, "She is lucky to have you in her life."

Kristoff was touched, "You too."

But Honey wasn't so sure. She had never heard of this person Elsa was looking to marry, nor that she was seeing anyone at all. Perhaps she had been deluding herself… a dream, a dream where Elsa shared her feelings.

_"I love you."_

She could still hear Elsa's voice from that dream.

Even knowing full well that happiness was what she hoped for the former queen, it did not stop Honey from feeling miserable at this happy news. Her eyes began to burn, but before she allowed a single tear to form, she relayed a message, "Ryder wishes he could have made it. But-"

"I hope he comes to the wedding!" Kristoff interjected, "He is such a funny guy."

Honey let out a single choked laugh, placing her feelings aside to focus on the comfortable conversation that had begun with an unexpected new friend.

* * *

When the sisters returned with the tea, they were met with a charming sight. Anna threw Elsa a look, as if to say, _See I told you they would get along._

And Elsa was relieved. It did mean something to her that her soon to be brother-in-law was getting along so well with someone she held in her heart so fondly.

"Oh!" Kristoff noticed the siblings first, "You're back." It was a casual remark, one someone might say when they don't want to be rude but are also still engrossed in something else.

"We are." Anna made her way further inside the room, placing the tea tray on the table in front of the chatty pair, "Ready to start the game?"

"What is the game?" Honeymaren asked, turning her attention to the tea set, her eyes tracing over its various patterns.

"Charades" Anna explained, "You pick a word or phrase, act it out, and then we guess what the word is."

"We should form teams again." Kristoff suggested.

"Great idea." Anna said with a grin, taking a seat on the other side of her fiancé, "How about …couples?"

There was only one couple.

Anna knew that, and yet… she could not help herself.

Elsa tensed, looking over at the reaction of the other two.

To her dismay, their faces seemed to fall slightly.

"What?" Anna asked innocently, also looking to the newfound friends.

Kristoff was the first to speak, "Honeymaren and I have already decided to be on a team together."

"Really?" Anna was surprised by this, but she was interested to see where it would lead.

"We have a plan." Honeymaren added in an almost cryptic tone.

Elsa, wishing this conversation to be over already, regarded her sister, "Then it will be you and I."

"Fine by me!" Anna agreed, also happy with this arrangement, "Elsa, since you are already standing, you go first.

"Alright."

* * *

After a few rounds it was safe to say a few things:

First, Honeymaren and Kristoff really did have some sort of plan. It led the sisters to outwardly question whether the two had some sort of telepathic connection.

And secondly…

Elsa was still terrible at this game.

"Last one." Kristoff noted, standing tall, ready to give it his all.

"Ready, and … start the timer."

Kristoff mimed some sort of slow stroll.

"Walk" Honey guessed.

The man then held his hand out, pointing to his ring finger.

This gesture meant little to his teammate, "Finger?"

Shaking his head, Kristoff thought fast before puckering his lips.

"Kiss."

The man pointed to Anna.

"Anna" "Woman" … "Um"

"Time!" Anna called, jumping up from her seat.

Elsa smiled wide at her sister's energy, "Regardless, we still lost."

"Marriage." Kristoff explained.

"Aw" Anna skipped over to place a quick peck upon her fiancé's lips.

Elsa looked to Honeymaren, the woman slowly turned to meet her gaze. Brown eyes smiled toward blue, but there was something off…

"Elsa." The woman was pulled back to reality as her sister spoke, "Do you want to talk some more now? Continue catching up?"

"Of course."

"Then Honeymaren and I can talk some more." Kristoff excitedly proposed, "I'm interested to learn what happened to that baby reindeer after it fell down the embankment. Though, it might be too scary for Sven to hear." He nudged his furry friend.

Sven shook his head at this.

"Sorry, Do you mind if we wait until another time?" Honeymaren apologized, "It must be from the travel, but suddenly I feel the need to rest." Her voice truly seeming weary.

Kristoff felt a bit let down, and though the suspense would haunt him, he understood, "Next time." He agreed.

Anna nodded- "Of course." -before turning to inform her sister of their sleeping arrangements, "I was thinking you both could stay in our old room." The queen hesitated before continuing, unsure of what her sister might think, "It is no longer used."

The implication did not seem to faze the elder sister in the slightest.

Which Anna was glad for, "That room, it is always made up for you."

Elsa stood, offering to Honeymaren, "In that case, I can show you the way." Before turning to her sister, "I will return."

Honeymaren stood to meet her, her eyes and mind elsewhere.

Anna took note of this. She considered for a moment, before making a decision, "Elsa."

The sisters looked to one another, and without having to say a word, both felt they could understand all the other was thinking.

Anna with her sudden observation_ Honeymaren seems to be acting a bit strangely. Maybe she is uncomfortable here?_

And Elsa with all she hoped,_ I want to make sure she feels at home, that she feels safe here._

Leading to the mutual conclusion_, I enjoyed our conversation earlier, and I can't wait to hear more. But there will be time for us to spend tomorrow, and the next day, and even after that._

Of course none of these complex thoughts were spoken aloud, but both became sure they had interpreted correctly when Anna shared, "How about we postpone our little chat? I am also getting sleepy." The queen faked a yawn in an attempt to make her statement more realistic, "You know what they say 'early to bed, early to rise.'"

They shared a small smile.

Elsa grasped her sister's hand, giving it a tight squeeze, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kristoff looked between the sisters, sure that he had missed something.

Elsa and Honeymaren left the couple alone.

"I'm glad you and Honeymaren get along so well." Anna said as she began to clean up the tea set, quickly finishing the last bit of cold tea that was still in her cup.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I upset her earlier, though I'm not sure how." Kristoff moved to help his love, "From the look on her face just now, I think it's still bothering her."

"What happened?" Anna asked with interest.

"I don't know." The man shrugged, "All I wanted to know is if she knew who Elsa was going to get married to and-"

"You …what?" Anna nearly dropped her cup.

"Who Elsa is marrying." Kristoff repeated.

"No one, it was just a joke I made because she…" Her voice trailed off as everything began to make sense, "Poor Honeymaren." Anna was no fool, she had seen the way the two behaved toward one another. It was painfully obvious to the romance aficionado that the pair had no clue that they both shared feelings for one another. It was a classic trope in many of the stories she had read, But "That last charade, she probably thinks Elsa is really getting married to someone."

"Why would that matter?" Kristoff asked.

Anna would honor her sister's wishes to not tell a soul, but that didn't stop her from leading someone to the answer, "Unrelated." The Queen began, as though that would make it less obvious, "Before we got engaged, how do you think you would feel if you found out I had already accepted another marriage proposal?"

"Terrible!"

Anna nodded slowly, waiting for it to sink in, waiting for that connection to be made.

And Kristoff finally seemed to understand his blunder as his lips formed an "o" shape.

"Yes. You got it?"

Kristoff felt overwhelmed with guilt, "We should tell her it was all a mistake." He moved to the door-

But Anna stopped him, shaking her head, "They can work this out for themselves. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Honeymaren looked around the large room, it was nothing she had expected. Two beds were on either side, facing one another. One for Elsa. One for Anna. It was easy to tell whose was whose. Honey walked toward the bed she assumed to be Anna's, wondering where the now Queen had slept when the siblings had been closed off from one another.

Elsa watched as the other placed her things down upon Anna's bed, before making her way to her old yet familiar one, finding that she was strangely disappointed.

Since that first night of living together, the pair had not slept in the same bed. There had been no need. For some reason Elsa had thought that in this new location… but of course there was no reason Honeymaren would want to.

They prepared for sleep in silence. Until, "Do you think I will stand out too much at the wedding?" Honeymaren questioned aloud.

_You would stand out anywhere._ Elsa wanted to comment on the other's eye-catching looks, on how every movement she made held a confident elegance. But instead she only asked, "What do you mean?"

"My dress… dancing." Honey listed. She was sure there would be rituals and customs she would encounter tomorrow that were new to her. It had been exciting at first, with Elsa as her guidepost, someone she trusted whom she could look towards when she felt uncertain.

But now… marriage.

How could she have not known something so important about the other? All she had learned from Kristoff's question - Elsa was in love with someone- it left such a bittersweet feeling.

"Whatever you had planned to wear will be-" Elsa began but stopped as she saw the other make her way toward the window, seemingly fascinated by something outside. It was a window she had looked out of herself many times in the past, and so, she knew what Honey must be seeing. Joining her there, the pair looked up at the moon. It was nearly full. It reminded Elsa of the first time they had danced together, leading her to offer, "We can always practice dancing again. You still promised to teach me as well."

Honeymaren offered the other her hand. And Elsa was more than glad to accept.

Moving to the center of the room, the pair came together, hands finding their way around one another. It bound them close.

Honeymaren had remembered well, and the pair moved in those basic steps… but something felt different from how they had been during their first lesson.

Elsa wondered what had changed, until-

"Soon I will be attending your wedding?" Honeymaren noted, unable to look at the other as she spoke.

"My- Where did you hear that?"

_So it was true._ Honey thought, "Kristoff asked me about it."

It took a moment for Elsa to process, "That's-"

Warm brown eyes placed their gaze upon her own, halting Elsa's steps all together.

Elsa remembered her sister's words, as helpful as they were, she had no idea how to confess in her own way. In many ways, Elsa felt her everyday words and actions were like mini confessions of their own.

Because, Elsa had come to learn, love was not simply a word, it was not a single point… loving someone was much more complex than that. She had cared about this other woman, her feelings had grown, even before she had identified them for herself.

And Honeymaren had been there with her all the while as she had worked to figure them out.

Regardless of if these romantic feelings were mutual or not, Elsa cared for Honeymaren deeply, and she wished to be there for the other in ways that spoke this every day.

If Elsa were to speak those words of love, if Honey were to feel the same, Elsa wondered how they would grow… both together, and within themselves.

"I'm not getting married." Elsa replied as though the very idea was preposterous.

Honeymaren tilted her head at this declaration, "You're not?"

"Anna was joking with me, and well, Kristoff overheard."

Honeymaren found a shaky breath leave her lips, she was relieved. Perhaps she was not so closed off from the other, "If- If there was anyone in your life that you loved? Would you tell me?" She wondered, "I want us to be close in that way."

"Of course" Elsa wanted the very same thing.

Despite no longer dancing, the pair still held fast to one another.

And under the moonlight that shone in through the bedroom window… Elsa found courage.

With a deep breath, she opened her mouth to say those words-

"I love you."

And there they were, placed in the space between them… but the words had not been spoken in her voice.

It was Honeymaren.

If Honey expected Elsa to tell her if there was ever someone she loved, it was only fair that she do the same, "I will tell you. I have been drawn to you from the moment we met in the forest. When we spoke about the spirits and we sang our mothers' lullaby, I had hoped you would find the answers you were looking for, and you did. When you returned victorious, I had hoped you would stay, and you did. From the moment you first arrived, I had hoped to learn more about you. And as I have, so have my feelings for you grown. I want to continue standing beside you, learn new things with you, and-" Honeymaren paused, realizing how she was rambling on, "I love you." She said simply, also knowing full well how complex the words were. All she could hope was that Elsa had seen, and would continue to see her everyday confessions of affection.

Who would have thought that in this room, a room where Elsa had cringed at the idea of a prince and princess sharing true loves kiss, that it would be in this room where she could think of no better way to respond.

A kiss.

What of her powers?

Would she lose control…

It had crossed Elsa's mind for only a moment.

But, no.

There had not been a drop of fear as she had brought her lips nearer, and Honey wasted no time to accept that silent confession.

Elsa had never felt such a pressure upon her lips, light and warm. And for however delicate the kiss had been, it left a lingering sensation even after Honeymaren pulled away.

Blue eyes opened, revealing brown eyes that sparkled like the sun upon flowing water. And as she had mirrored that smile, Elsa felt as though a spell had been broken, in an instant making her forget entirely the feel of the other's lips as they had moved against her own.

How she missed that feeling.

Elsa now found herself so completely awake. She felt giddy, and it took everything in her power to remain still. It caused her to wonder for a moment if the single cup of tea she had drank was not in actuality 10 cups of coffee.

"So…" Honeymaren had begun, hesitating as though she were deciding between two ways to proceed, just as her eyes darted between eyes and lips with just as much indecision- "I did promise to teach you how to dance, right?" -until finally coming to rest on a decision.

And Elsa would want nothing more.

The night went on in this way, the pair spent their time dancing and chatting, and how they reveled at how everything was the same… despite everything having changed.

How could such a thing be?

For something so new to her, Elsa marveled at just how calm she felt saying those words, "I love you." as the night was slowly turning to morning, receiving a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep in the other's arms.

_"Well… what if, let's say, she were not to have ice powers. Or any powers really." Honeymaren seemed to test, "What then?"_

_Blue and brown eyes held so fast. And Elsa once again remembered the beat of her heart as she faced her greatest adventure, "I think there would have to be more to know to make any kind of decision."_

_"Oh?" Honeymaren smiled widely._

_And Elsa could hear that smile in the form of laughter inside of her mind. "Well, she would have to be kind. Someone who I can speak to well. Enjoy warm hugs. Get along well with my family. Enjoy some adventure. And-"_

_"And?"_

_"Be someone like you."_

A memory surfaced to the top of Elsa's mind as she became aware of the morning light. It shown a deep orange under her closed eyelids, yet she refused to open them to meet that light.

Elsa had come to realize something since that time…

Honeymaren truly had a magic of her own.

It was not ice and snow, and it was not gifted from the spirits, this magic was something Honeymaren had created all on her own.

Reluctantly, Elsa opened one of her eyes ever so slightly, meeting the wide eyed gaze of-

"Good morning."

Elsa's eyes opened wide at the sight of, "Olaf!" She exclaimed, her body reflexively jolting back.

It was more than enough to wake the woman beside her.

Honeymaren sat up far enough to just be able to peer over the other's shoulder, making her presence known to the sentient snow.

"Oh, hello, nice to see you again Honeymaren." Olaf noted, not at all seeming surprised by the woman's presence.

Honey relaxed slightly at the sight of the snowman, a bit surprised that, "You remember my name?"

"Oh, good." Olaf laughed, placing a hand upon his chest as he exhaled noticeably. It appeared as though he had not been entirely sure, luckily, "Did you know that sleeping helps in the formation of memories? And I've been sleeping a LOT."

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked gently, wondering as to the exact reason the snowman was in her room at this early hour.

"Anna said you were here." Olaf said matter of fact, "Though she did also say I should let you sleep. But it was just taking you foreeeever to wake up." The snowman added dramatically.

Elsa smiled, looking to Honey with an unspoken question. With a single nod from the other, Elsa opened her arms to the creature, "Come here."

Olaf did not wait a second more before jumping up onto the bed to give his friend a hug.

"I missed you, Olaf." Elsa returned that hug.

"I missed you too."

It was a heartwarming sight, though something else in Olaf's words had caught Honeymaren's attention, "Olaf?"

"Yes." Olaf looked over at her, pulling away ever so slightly from Elsa's arms "Oh, how rude of me, do you want a hug too?" He offered.

But that wasn't it, "You were waiting?" Honey questioned, "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"What!"

Honeymaren jumped back as Elsa practically leapt to her feet in a panic, "I promised to help Anna get ready and-" She stumbled about as she tried to make herself look presentable. But her clothes from the night before were wrinkled considerably by sleep.

Honeymaren watched the other woman as she pulled an elegant purple dress from the wardrobe, wincing as that same woman almost tripped over said gown in an attempt to walk with it in her arms. "I promised Kristoff I would spend time with him too."

Olaf took Honey's attention completely as he invaded her line of sight, "I'll take you."

"Thank you." She looked to the snowman. Olaf looked most expectantly back at her, his arms still out in prime hugging position. She shook her head, letting out a small chuckle as she took him into her arms, "Yes, I missed you too."

He hummed, finally satisfied with his greeting.

When Olaf and Honeymaren finally pulled away Elsa was doing up the final few buttons of her gown.

"How do I look?" Elsa asked.

"Beautiful."

"Your hair looks like a rooster crown."

Came two very different responses.

Brushing her fingers through her hair, Elsa made her way back to the bed, her eyes never leaving one in particular.

Honeymaren seemed to understand the single wish those blue eyes held.

A kiss goodbye.

But under Olaf's observant eyes neither moved an inch closer.

"See you later." Honey sent a wink in the other's direction, causing a blush to spread noticeably over the other's pale features.

"I will see you at the wedding." Elsa gave a small wave, before turning to leave, "Bye Olaf."

The snowman waved vigorously, "Bye!" Before turning to Honeymaren, sharing, "You know what else is cool?"

"What?"

"Did you know that the moon has water on it? And the moon even affects the tides on earth… so much to do with water, don't you think? And as everyone knows, water has memory. I wonder if it means anything."

And that was the last thing Elsa heard before closing the door behind her.

She walked down those familiar halls, finally making her way to-

"Anna" Elsa knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Always." Came a familiar voice from inside.

Upon opening the door, Elsa was met by-

Anna, already dressed in her wedding gown.

It appeared as though she had been writing something, but whatever it was, the paper was folded and placed aside.

"Good Morning." Elsa greeted, her voice meek with apology.

"Good Morning, or should I say 'afternoon'." The Bride gleefully skipped over to her, throwing her arms around the other. After their embrace, Anna pulled away just enough, her eyes skimming the other's face and … hair, "You seem happy. Have a long night?" Her voice seemed to hint.

Though Elsa did not seem to notice. "Honeymaren was teaching me how to dance, and we got a bit carried away." She answered with an innocent truth.

Unfortunately, the bride had not interpreted it in such a way. After all, she knew that Elsa knew how to dance.

"So, it went well then." Anna smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "How was your 'first time' …dancing."

It was only then that Elsa understood all her sister was implying, "Not like that! Really, we were dancing." When it came to Honeymaren, Elsa had been so focused on simply confessing her feelings that she had never thought of-

But this was not the time to think of that.

Anna laughed, "So, did you finally confess?"

Elsa tried to protest, "Today is about you and-"

To no avail, "And I want to know." The bride assured, her face bright and hopeful.

"Yes. And, Honeymaren felt the same." Elsa could barely finish her sentence before a high pitch screech reached her ears.

"I'm so happy for you." Anna could hardly contain herself.

"But because of it I slept in and-" Elsa motioned to her sister, "I wasn't able to help you get ready. You look absolutely stunning."

Anna smiled wide, "You can still fix my hair for me." Taking her sister's hand, leading her to the vanity, "And it looks like you will need some help with yours also." Anna sat, looking at the portrait of them in the mirror's reflection, "What is it?" She tried to decode the other's expression.

"You look beautiful." Was all Elsa could say, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Thank you." Anna responded, resting one of her own hands onto that supportive one, giving it a small squeeze, "Can you believe I am getting married?"

"How do you feel?" Elsa wondered, reaching over to pick up a brush before setting to work.

"I'm so…" Anna tried to explain, "calm." Though it seemed as though she could not explain it herself, "I had thought I would be nervous, or excited, but this feels like the most natural thing in the world."

Elsa's heart melted for her sister, admiring the contented expression that had painted itself onto her face.

"I can't wait to see him." Anna sighed, leaning her head into the brushstrokes. She had always loved when her mother used to brush her hair.

"Soon."

And the time did fly by.

Before the sisters knew, hours had passed. There was a disappointment that their time was coming to an end, but excitement by all that that meant. Soon Anna and Kristoff would be wife and husband.

Per Anna's instruction, Elsa went to check on the groom.

She found Kristoff speaking comfortably with Honeymaren, Olaf, and Sven. They were all dressed in their finest.

From the group, Elsa's eyes fell upon one-

Honeymaren's dress fell past her knees with colors vibrant and bold. The shawl around her shoulders wrapped tightly around her. "Elsa." She had noticed their visitor first.

"Elsa?!" Kristoff turned swiftly, immediately apologizing once his eyes landed upon her in the doorway, "I'm so sorry about last night. Honeymaren said it was alright, but I just can't-"

Elsa raised a hand as a signal that he need not continue. In fact, if it wasn't for the misunderstanding a confession between the two may have not been prompted so soon. "You look handsome." She stepped up to the man, properly fixing his necktie. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Kristoff shrugged, "I'm so calm." Before considering, "Is that a bad thing?"

_Calm_

It was not hard for Elsa to recall where she had heard that before.

"You are calm, like it's the most natural thing in the world." Elsa filled in all she knew.

"Ya…" Kristoff was caught off guard by just how perfectly the words fit all he felt, "How did you know?"

Elsa giggled, "You and Anna are perfect for one another."

"And-" Kristoff hesitated, remembering Honey's words from the evening before, "I will also be gaining a sister today." His words were hopeful. He had never had a sister, let alone a family… aside from Sven and the trolls.

Today was a special day for many reasons.

Elsa shook her head. Because what Kristoff did not know was, "I have already considered you like a brother."

Kristoff felt tears begin to build in the corners of his eyes, wrapping his sister in a tight hug.

"Family hug." Olaf ran over, taking hold of Elsa's leg.

Honeymaren fondly looked over at the sight, petting Sven whom she had been placing decorations upon. Kristoff turned to her, beckoning, "Honeymaren. Sven. What are you doing? Come here and join in."

* * *

A wedding.

The first Elsa had seen outside of the fairytales she and her sister used to act out with snow. The scene before her was a thousand times better than those childish stories of true love, because she knew, she knew the love between Anna and Kristoff was real.

Elsa had seen how that relationship had developed over the years.

And now, in front of the Northuldra and Arendellians alike, that very couple promised to be partners in their never-ending adventure.

"I do."

How could two short words hold so much weight?

And as the newlyweds shared a kiss, a cheer erupted by all those in attendance.

The Queen and King of Arendelle were formally announced, and that was to be only the beginning of the festivities-

Dinner, dancing, and many many congratulations to the happy couple.

As horderves were being served and wine passed round, the first formal dance of the night began. The newlyweds captured everyone's eyes as the music started and they made their way to the dancefloor. Anna moved with grace, and Kristoff… he was trying his best.

When the music stopped, the pair shared a kiss. The room filled with applause, and the dancefloor began to flood with multiple other couples.

Elsa looked down at her hands as her sister was lost in the crowd. With a deep breath she raised her eyes once more, making her way along the perimeter of the dancing guests. It did not take long for her to find who she was looking for.

Honeymaren was standing with her grandmother and brother. There were two other men speaking with them whom Elsa recognized as Biede and Gealbu. Out of the five, it was Ryder who noticed her as she approached them.

Possibly seeing her brother's eyes look past her, Honey turned to find, "Elsa" Her lips moved, the sound drowned out by the music and distance between them.

As that space became less and less, Elsa thought she could hear Ryder say, "See, I told you she would find us."

But Honey was too distracted to reply.

Elsa bowed her head slowly to Yalana before turning to Honeymaren. "May I?" She asked, offering a hand out to her.

To answer, Honeymaren took that hand, moving with the other to the dance floor. Though a song had already started, the pair hardly missed a beat as they fell right into place with the other couples. The dance they shared was as relaxed as all the times they had practiced under the moonlight.

Honeymaren, as Elsa expected, did stick out. Even before the dance had ended, many already eyed her, most likely wishing to share a dance of their own with the charming woman.

But there was something that needed attention, and Elsa could not relax completely until she knew.

When the song finally ended, Honeymaren whispered, "Would you like to continue?" Sensing the other's hesitation as the very next waltz began to play.

Elsa shook her head 'no', instead inviting, "Will you come with me to the balcony?"

And Honeymaren was more than happy to follow the other woman.

As they entered onto the balcony, Elsa made her way to the railing, looking up at the sky expectantly. But-

"It's not good." She frowned.

Honeymaren joined her, her eyes also cast upward, "What's not good?"

The sky was dark, night had already fallen over the land, still-

"There's no moon." Elsa pointed out the obvious, "With the clouds… will it even work?"

"The flower." Honeymaren turned to the woman beside her, "You brought the flower with you?"

Surprised by the other's puzzled tone, Elsa looked over Honey's face in an attempt to gain some sort of insight, "There was supposed to be a full moon tonight, of course I packed it. We can go and get it from the room, maybe it will still work."

"Elsa." Honeymaren took the other's hands into her own, making sure she was listening well, "I didn't even consider packing the moonflower. It's your sister's wedding." As she spoke her confusion became understanding. Elsa truly cared for her, worried for her. But in a case such as this, on a day like today, Honeymaren had to let the other know, "My parents… can wait."

Elsa looked down at their hands, watching as their fingers shifted, interlocking. She remembered how the other's hands had been cut by that flower, and how Honey had pushed herself regardless. All to find those beloved to her. It was hard for Elsa to understand why Honey would want to forgo a possible opportunity to find them, party or no.

Seeing that perhaps Elsa was still not quite comprehending, Honeymaren tried to explain, "When things happen that are to be celebrated, we must celebrate." She smiled, her tone did not falter in the slightest as she assured the other that "I appreciate your determination, your concern, but it's okay."

Elsa found a chuckle leave her lips as she realized, "I'm supposed to be the one consoling you." She had thought Honey would be disappointed by the lack of moon, by the delay in finding the end of that path they had seen a month ago.

And maybe she was, but-

"Well then-" Honeymaren straitened her back, a wide smile blooming onto her own lips, "Consider me consoled." She was truly grateful that the other had been so worried for her. But if the last month had taught her anything, it was patience, "We can follow that path you laid out for us, moon or no, whenever we please." Who knew what they would find when they reached that endpoint. So today, they would celebrate the growth of Elsa's family.

Everything had been falling into place around her, and Honeymaren was beginning to believe that everything would work out in it's own way and time.

A low rumble from far way did nothing to draw eyes from one another. And like a force of nature of its own, smiling lips found their way to smiling lips.

Their hands parted, finding their way to wherever they may-

Hips.

Arms.

Waist.

Anywhere they could to pull the other close.

And as they moved, Elsa's mind wandered back to Anna's comment earlier that day.

She wondered if Honeymaren had ever thought about …such things, things more than gentle kisses and embraces.

She wondered if **she** had ever thought about such things.

No, that wasn't quite the question.

She wondered **when** she had begun to think about such things.

She wondered all these things as they pulled away.

Elsa found herself hardly able to find her breath, but she could care less at the fervency in the other's gaze. Closing her eyes, Elsa leaned forward once more, when suddenly-

"El-? Oh my god." Anna seemed to be trying her hardest to avert her eyes, giving at least the illusion of privacy, "Wow." She cleared her throat before informing, "I am missing a dance partner."

The couple pulled away from one another.

Elsa felt her cheeks burn, "Kristoff?" She wondered aloud.

Anna motioned behind her, drawing the pair's eyes back into the large room.

The Groom currently seemed to be sharing what looked to be a dance with Ryder and Sven.

"Is that a Northuldra dance?" Elsa asked, turning to Honey.

The woman did not need to speak for this question to be answered, the confusion was written all over her face, "No. I don't know what that is." Whatever it was, having the bride be partnerless for a dance would not do, "I'll dance with you." Honeymaren proposed, sharing that "It is good luck for everyone to dance with the bride."

"I would be happy too." Anna smiled eagerly, taking the arm that was then offered out to her. Just as she did, a noticed shift in music flooded out onto the balcony.

Elsa recognized the tempo from the night before, she saw the way Honeymaren's face lit up at the familiar tones.

"I don't know the steps to this dance." Anna began.

"I can teach you." Honey offered. She was immediately pulled off onto the dancefloor by the energetic queen.

Elsa leisurely followed behind, watching the pair as they began their impromptu lesson. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw, "Ryder." The man was escorting his Grandmother. "Where is Kristoff?"

"He took Sven to eat something."

"Why are you not dancing?" Yalana asked, the small smile on her lips was telling, as though she knew Elsa already to be familiar with this dance. Her eyes looking out into the crowd of dancers, easily finding her Granddaughter, "She moves so well, don't you think?"

Elsa found all Yalana had said to be true.

Honeymaren spun, her hair whipping around her neck, before moving forward and back again in sure steps. She was practiced, despite having stated in the past that she was unskilled. During all of their lessons, Elsa had been too close to see it. From a far, Honeymaren was quite a sight to behold.

"You know this dance?" Ryder asked, "If that's the case-" He held out a hand to her, -would you dance with me?"

Elsa looked to Yalana, "Go on." The older woman motioned them away.

She watched over the four as they danced into the night, her mind full of memories and promise for the future. And though thunder rumbled outside, the steps of feet in unison and the strong beat of hearts drowned out any sound.

* * *

The sisters shared an embrace. It had been two days since the wedding, two days filled with fun and games. But like most things, their time had come to an end.

For now-

The sisters knew that they would see each other soon… in fact, in exactly 7 days. And so, it was only 'goodbye' for now.

Most of the Northuldra had left for the forest after the festivities had ended, yet still a few had stayed behind to explore the town.

Ryder, Honeymaren, Elsa, along with 13 others had been traveling back to the forest together when Elsa had an idea-

Less of an idea, and more like a growing obsession.

She turned her head back slightly, speaking low so that only the woman who rode behind her would hear, "Honey, do you want to follow a slightly different trail home?" Her words were playful, though their meaning was anything but.

Elsa heard the smooth reply right in her ear.

"What did you have in mind?" Honey did not quite understand what the other had in mind, but she was happy to go along with it regardless.

The flower in her bag, though it's powers seemingly dormant, called to Elsa. It urged her to, "We can follow the trail and try to find it's end."

Honeymaren was silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate what to do, "Alright, but we have to slip away unnoticed."

Elsa nodded, pulling back slightly upon Nokk's reins, slowing the spirit's pace little by little.

Once they were far enough behind the group for anyone to notice, they seized the first opportunity to break away.

"Hold on tight." Elsa advised.

And Honeymaren did just as Nokk broke into a gallop. The spirit ran swiftly through the trees, avoiding them skillfully. Though as the wood became more and more dense they had no choice but to slow their pace.

"Do you see any of our markers?" Honey finally asked, looking around them, "Maybe it would have been best to start closer to the village." It was a fair point.

Luckily for them, "There!" Elsa's eyes caught a flicker of something up ahead.

As they neared, they found it was not a reflection of sun on ice as Elsa had thought… well, not ice anymore.

"Bruni?"

The creature was sitting upon a single small fragment of what was once an unmeltable ice marker. The spirits body was blue in color, as it happily lounged, rolling onto it's back to allow the cool water to coat it's entire body.

"I suppose magical ice is no match for a fire spirit." Honeymaren shook her head.

"How many did you melt?" Elsa asked the creature.

Of course, the spirit answered in the only way it knew how. It looked to her, tilting it's head with interest at her words, yet stayed silent.

Elsa did not know what she had expected, "Do you see any of the other markers?" She asked Honey.

To which the other woman only shook her head, "We should head back." Her voice held disappointment, but reason, "Maybe we will be lucky another-"

"There you are!" A voice called out to them.

"Ryder?" They recognized immediately, turning to see the man ride toward them.

Honeymaren dismounted as her brother stopped before them.

He looked down on her, a frown on his lips speaking all they needed to know, "You were thinking of leaving me behind …again?!"

"To find our parents." Honeymaren explained, though she knew from last time that this would not make it right.

The usually tranquil man was no more, though he did not raise his voice in the slightest, his words held frustration, "I want to see them, just like you do." His words held great emotion, it was an emotion that he had been keeping hidden for who knew how long, "But you don't seem to care, you always just leave me behind to look for them, or to do whatever else it is you want."

"Rye." His sister tried to sooth.

But it had to be said, "Why do I have to be the one left to cover for you?"

"I'm sorry, I-" Honeymaren tried to interject.

But Ryder continued, not for a moment believing the other's apology. If she was truly sorry, she would not have tried to leave him behind again, "You have always hated danger, so why do you do dangerous things?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt, to be put in danger too. I don't want to lose you like…" But her voice trailed off.

Something in her tone caused a shift in Ryder, and he was listening, "I don't **need** protecting." He straitened his back, as though to prove his point, "I may not be brave, outgoing, or good at talking to women."

_I am a woman though and you talk to me all the time._

Honeymaren bit her lip, holding back any comments she might have, for she knew where it would lead.

_Your my sister, you don't count._

For now was not the time for this kind of banter. It would only distract from her brother's words, her brother's feelings.

"But I don't need to be treated with such care. I don't break so easily."

Honeymaren wondered how she had not seen, how she had not noticed all he was going through, all that he had been feeling. Surely he had told her before. She had thought she had been helping, but in the end, "I'm sorry." Was all she could think, and so that was what she said.

"I'm coming with you." Ryder decided, looking to Elsa too, making her aware of his intent.

Elsa nodded to him as Honey spoke, "We'd be lucky to have you with us."

Ryder jumped down from his reindeer, bringing himself face to face with his sister, "And if we don't find them, you must promise to bring me along next time."

The two looked to one another. Both knew that this was not the end of their conversation, but for the time being there was a greater understanding.

"Besides-" Ryder broke that stillness, "-grandmother has always been easier on me. If I'm with you, maybe she won't be as angry with us."

The twins shared a laugh, moving forward to embrace.

"I promise."

But it was not to be-

A shattering noise came from beside Elsa, causing her to jump. The twins turned to her, wondering, "What was that?"

It sounded as though the noise had come from the bag she was carrying.

_The Flower_

Before she could even check, Elsa knew.

But how? She had not moved in any way that could cause it to break.

As Elsa reached her hand inside to feel for the flower, chaos began to erupt from all around them.

The vibration of earth, signaling the Earth Giants were near, and the rustle of the foliage around them.

The three looked here and there, trying to find some sort of answer.

And an answer came in the form of a woman. She dropped from a nearby tree, staff extended in warning, "Who are you?" She asked with suspicion in her eyes.

And Elsa thought maybe she had met this woman before… There was something about her that was so familiar.

The three watched as people emerged one by one, until they were completely surrounded. Elsa did not know how to answer, her mind running through possibilities.

Now that the forest was open again, could it be that they had happened upon travelers from another land. Or-

"Mother" Ryder was first to speak, his voice shaking as he looked over her familiar features. She had aged from his memory, yes. But she was still, "Mother."

The woman slowly lowered her staff, "Rye…" Her eyes growing wide as they turned to, "Honey?"

And though the sibling's embrace had been cut short, this one would not-

The twins ran swiftly into their mother's arms. Tears causing their words of joy to be unintelligible.

Elsa watched as the other's around them also lowered their defense, coming closer to join in the reunion, "Virba, is it really?" One asked the woman. Their minds surely filled with the promise of their own reunions once they returned home… finally home.

Virba nodded, "My children." She clutched onto them tighter, not able to get enough of their presence beside her.

"Where's father?" Ryder asked, looking at the faces that surrounded them.

The woman looked down.

"Isi" Honeymaren's voice shook, a mixture of tears now both sweet and bitter as she realized.

Ryder placed a hand upon her back for comfort, perhaps also consoling himself with the gesture. They had found their parents, however-

"He..." Virba tried, stroking her daughter's tears away, "He loved you both so much. We have never stopped looking for a way home to you."

"We had nearly given up all hope." Another woman now shared, "We were too far lost. And the spirits worked against us, throwing us off course time and again."

"But-" A man spoke up, adding, "Once the sky came into view, we knew all had changed. And it had. The spirits stopped their tricks. Well, mostly." He looked to the puddle Bruni had left behind.

"And then finally, we found these." A third pointed to what was left of the marker, "That strange ice."

"Ice." Honeymaren repeated, turning to look back towards Elsa, "Elsa made them. She was helping us find you."

"Elsa?"

The name was foreign on their tongue.

Because it was.

They had known everyone from their village, so, "Who are you?" Virba asked again, this time to Elsa alone.

Elsa felt as though she was reliving the past, "Elsa-" But this time she was not 'the queen of Arendelle', "The daughter of Iduna and Agnarr."

She dare not say anything more than this. It did not seem the right time to explain all that had recently happened between the Arendellians and Northuldra. That was a story for once family was reunited with family.

But Honeymaren and Ryder were not as shy.

"She is the fifth spirit."

"The Queen of Ice and Snow."

They spoke in unison.

This seemed enough of an explanation for now, as the excitement to be reunited with those they loved was a much greater force than interest in the newcomer. And quickly the group made its way back home, for some it would be for the first time in years.

As expected, upon their arrival, the village erupted in celebration. For many it felt like the dead had come back to life, the grief they had held onto dissipating like fog, finally allowing warmth and light to permeate through.

Elsa did not stay, instead returning back to the home she and Honey shared. It was empty now of course, as Honeymaren was surely celebrating with the rest.

As was to be expected.

Elsa's heart felt full at the noises of laughter and enthusiastic stories coming from outside. But there was also another emotion that crept in-

Guilt.

It was a guilt that she had inherited with the knowledge that it was her very grandfather who had caused all of those separations, all of that pain in the first place.

When those who had been lost learned of her lineage, would they accept her? Could they accept her?

Elsa unpacked her bag, many thoughts running through her mind. She came across the flower, still wrapped in it's protective cloth. Corner by corner, she undid it's covering. And it was just as she had guessed, the moonflower was shattered into pieces. Placing the cloth down next to her, suddenly-

_Knock Knock_

-there was a sound at the door.

_Honeymaren?_

"Come in." Elsa urged, realizing now just how strange it was that the other woman had knocked. After all, they were living together, right?

As the door opened wide, it all made sense. It was not Honey, but her mother. She was carrying something in her hand.

"I brought you some food." The woman stepped further inside.

Elsa stood to meet her, "Thank you." Gratefully taking the bowl from the other's hand.

"I should also be thanking you." Virba looked around the dwelling, a smile playing on her lips as she spoke, "But why are you not with everyone?"

This woman held such a presence about her. It reminded Elsa so much of-

"It is a celebration for the families, to spend time with their loved ones." Elsa replied.

-her own mother.

"Then-" Virba began, "-if you will not go outside, may I keep you company here as you eat?"

Elsa wanted to protest, to say that it wasn't necessary. But the benevolence in the other's face-

She found herself unable to deny, "I would like that."

The two sat together, and Elsa began to start eating, feeling a bit rude to be the only one doing so.

That was when Virba saw it, "Is that the moonflower?"

"Yes, it was." Elsa nodded, once again taking note of its current state.

"I never thought I would see one so close." She looked over the fragments, though she did not dare to reach out and touch them, "A gift to us from Ahtohallan."

Elsa placed her spoon down into the bowl, "Ahtohallan?" She wondered aloud, "What does Ahtohallan have to do with the flower?"

"Didn't your mother tell you?" Virba began, but quickly realized based on the other's expression, "Then allow me to tell you. The flower is a gift from Ahtohallan that blooms upon the top of Kjerag mountain, presenting a fragment of memory to those lucky enough to find it, one that will help lead that person to what it is they desire to find."

Elsa was immersed in the story.

Seeing this, Virba smiled wide, carrying on with the tale. She was reminded of how it had been told to her by her mother, and how so long ago she had passed it to Ryder and Honey. Now she would tell it to Elsa in the very same way, "But the flower only blooms when the moon is fullest, and it lasts until morning light. Some say that only the spirits can see it, that for any person to find it they would have to be led. But no one knows for certain. It is a dangerous path, to seek out what you desire, there is always the danger of falling."

"The danger of falling from the cliffs?" Elsa asked, repeating all she and Honeymaren had speculated.

"Who knows." Virba replied, "I had always thought the warning was less literal than that. There is nothing wrong with following a desire, but one must be careful that it does not lead to a harmful obsession. "

And Elsa remembered her drive to find this woman, to find all those that had gone missing, even to the extent that it had taken up a piece of her mind even as she celebrated her sister's wedding. It made her wonder-

"Life is a balance, don't you think? And it does not even do us the favor of being clear all of the time. We have to figure a lot out on our own, even if others have faced the exact same riddle. Luckily, we are rarely facing these puzzles truly alone. There are often clues and help where we least expect it." Virba watched as Elsa nodded in agreement, "In any case-" She added, "I must admit that I did not come here only to bring you food." Pausing for a moment, the woman looked into blue eyes.

Elsa opened her lips to question, but was cut off as the woman continued.

"My daughter loves you deeply."

Elsa was in utter shock, "She told you that?"

Of course, there was no reason why Honey shouldn't.

Virba shook her head 'no', a kind smile forming on her lips. Elsa's words had told her even more, "She didn't have to."

Elsa flushed, realizing all she had given away… not that there was a reason to hide, "I do too." She confessed.

But it was not necessary, Virba could tell, "So why are you not outside with us?"

"It is a celebration for families to spend time with their loved ones." Elsa repeated. She was not family. But-

"And you are not?"

-there was never a time that she had not felt at home in the forest.

"Food always tastes better when we eat with those we care about, our friends, our family." Virba continued, standing to her feet, offering, "So please, join us in celebrating our reunion."

And how could Elsa disagree.

* * *

Anna looked over her creation, "Perfect."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked skeptically, "Last time you did my hair it was not quite…"

But the queen shook her head vigorously, "No. No. This time, I promise, it's perfect." Not that there would be much time to change it now anyway if it wasn't.

The pair had spent the day together in the magical forest. Anna had made the trip, despite being so far along in her pregnancy. There was no way that she would have missed this chance to spend time with her sister, to be able to do her hair for her…It was so nostalgic.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, "I almost forgot." She quickly found what she was looking for, handing it to Elsa.

"What is this?" The woman began to unfold the paper.

But her sister stopped her, "No, don't read it now, I don't want your eyes to be red or for your makeup to smudge."

Elsa nodded, placing it aside for safekeeping as her sister explained.

"I wrote it on my wedding day, when I was waiting for you to help me get ready, thinking that if there was ever a day that you- " Anna began to tear up, the very thing she had warned her sister about, "- were to get married. And now-" One drop fell from her eyes, and then another, until they wouldn't stop. "-you and Honey are…" Anna's words dissolved into a mixture of laughter and joyful tears.

Elsa opened her arms, inviting her sister into a warm hug.

For two who had been so closed off from the world-

For two who had lost all family save for each other-

It would have seemed almost unimaginable.

But it had happened.

Over the years they both had slowly found their worlds growing wider and wider. And that world was no longer shared by the two alone. They had found their family to be ever-growing. Their lives so full of hope for the future, so full of support and love.

Love-  
It had always been and always would be for Elsa.

All of her extended family,

Her parents,

Her sister,

Herself

and her wife.


End file.
